About Demons and Hanyōs
by Basil Hiiri
Summary: Surai was bored, year after year he had to rule the demon world and listen to his council nagging about "important things". Finally something interesting happens and he decides to leave demon world and meets kid whose past is a lot like his and he decides to help him. Bloodline!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Hanyō!Naruto No pairings decided yet (Straight if any.) Also AU. FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1: Surai meets Naruto

**AN:** Hi this is my first story so don't expect anything great ;D. The OC, Surai will be totally overpowered, but wont be part of any major fights. He'll occasionally bitch slap some weaklings but he'll mostly joke around and teach Naruto some stuff. I am quite certain that most of you will notice that English is foreign language for me so if you notice any weird mistakes point them out for me please.

Notice that this story is AU.  
Naruto has bloodline limit and Surai teaches him some really unique demonic techniques.  
Also Naruto will be really god-like in this story.

I'll mostly use english names or things but sometimes I'll use Japanese names if it is way faster to write them or English names are silly.

About pairings: Naruto will be paired with either Fuu or Kurotsuchi. Most likely Fū. And I don't know if I want to pair Surai with anyone...

**IMPORTANT:** In this story Sage of the six paths didn't create Bijū by splitting Jūbi (I Don't like Jūbi). But he was still fairly awesome guy and invented modern ninjutsu and had kick ass super eyes (I don't really understand how eyes let you do all that shit since only the vision sharing is really optical thing but whatever).

**Warning: **Character bashing: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba ( I don't hate Kiba or Sasuke but its fun to bash them :D )

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"**Pissed off / Angry demons.**"

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. I nearly forgot about this... Scary.

* * *

- Chapter 1: Surai meets Naruto -

It was around two thousand years ago since the last time anything interesting had happened. Well that might seem like a long time for a mortal, but for immortal such as him it was nothing. As he was about to enter the yearly meeting with his council he had a feeling that something interesting would happen. But he was severely disappointed when the meeting begun and one of the council members begun to list names of commoners who would like to have audience with the him, the king. After few hours of listening to the idiotic members of his council he decided stop paying attention and was about to drift off to sleep when one of the council members shouted.

"Lord Surai! Are you not listening to us? We've trying to tell you about the sealing of demon lord Kyūbi!"

This was just his luck. When something interesting finally happened he wasn't paying attention.

"Actually I was not paying attention. After all you should have brought this to my attention before you begun to tell me about how some commoner wanted to have audience with me or how you want to introduce your daughters to me."

"But lord Surai! Surely you must - " Surai decided that he had had enough of the idiotic council for today and cut in. " - understand that the sealing of Kyūbi is more important than worries of some commoner or my possible marriage."

"I was going to say 'have noticed the messenger that brought us the news just now' but I guess that works as well."

Surai sighed. "Well... You have to admit that this has been really boring look even Bakaho can't stay awake... So what is this about."

"One of the three demon lords of demon world has been somehow defeated and sealed by a human named Namikaze Minato." Informed one of the council members.

Intrigued by a mortal that could contain power of the second most powerful demon in existence Surai asked. "Who was Kurama sealed into?"

"Apparently he was sealed into the son of Namikaze Minato."

'_That name sounds somewhat familiar._' Mused Surai. "If I remember correctly one divinity who is worshiped in the elemental nations Raijin had son with mortal named Namikaze Haruna I think. Well nevertheless if 'our' Namikaze is related to the Rajin then I must meet the Kyūbi's container. Lord Bakaho take care of my domain while I am gone."

Immediately after finishing Surai disappeared from the council room, leaving the speechless council and chuckling Bakaho behind.

There was one thought on everyone's mind. '_What the hell just happened?_' Well Lord Bakaho was actually wiser than his namesake suggested and was thinking about how Surai didn't know where Kyūbi's container was or that He didn't actually go by his fathers name but with the name of his mother Uzumaki.

- Somewhere in the Land of Earth -

He was slightly peeved by getting night patrol mission right after the birth of his daughter, but at least the pay was good for a C-rank mission. After hour of running around near the border he saw something unexpected and ran closer to get better look.

He hadn't ever seen something so strange before. In air 30 meters (or about 100ft.) above him was strange vortex and rather young kid with two black horns was slowly being... ejected from the vortex. When the kid was finally completely out he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. The kid stood up few seconds afterwards. Taking closer look, the kid had long black hair, purple eyes, pale skin and a long black horn on both sides of his forehead. He was wearing long crimson scarf , black T-Shirt and black jeans. When the kid seemed to notice him he seemed to think for few seconds and begun to speak.

"O' Hi! I am Surai the demon king! I was looking for son of man named Namikaze Minato. Do you know where I could -" Not wanting to listen some bullshit from brat about the 'great hero of third war' he decided leave. After all his job description didn't require him to helping kids to find their masquerade party and even if he hated Namikaze he didn't want to start shouting or worse beating a kid for what he didn't really understand.

'_Well he was strange one. So where in the mother's name am I? Maybe I should have asked for directions before I left. Well its too late now._' Little did Surai know that the meeting set in motion rather interesting string of events.

Even though Surai was king of the demons his torturing trident wasn't the sharpest of all Makai as some like to say. If they felt like being straight forward they called him stupid. And he had no sense of direction so it wouldn't be surprise for those who know him that after few hours of looking for the mysterious container of Kyūbi from under rocks and from random trees he gave up and fell asleep.

- 5 Years Later: Konohagakure -

Uzumaki Naruto was not doing well. It was annual 'Fourth Hokage kicked Kyūbi's ass' festival which he called 'Try to torture Naruto without getting caught by hokage who is having unusually long council meeting' festival. And this time he didn't have the help of dog-masked ANBU to help him escape like last year. He had been running for well over 3 hours **-** remarkable feat for 5 years of kid, but then again being able to escape from the drunken villagers whenever they wanted to beat him up was necessary ability for him to survive **-** when he finally was caught by the drunken mob.

"We will finally put end to what Yondaime started! Tonight we will kill the demon!" Shouted everyone's favorite pink haired howler monkey's mother.

"You do realize that you always say that when you catch me." Said Naruto without showing any emotions.

He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how this all begun? Thinking back to 2 Years ago when he was kicked out from orphanage to streets at the ripe old age of 3. His first day out in the streets was extremely confusing for him. He didn't know where he could get food from, he didn't know where to get water to drink, nor did he know where he could sleep. Imagine his surprise when the next day there was huge mob surrounding him when he woke up behind Akimichi BBQ-Restaurant. They begun to shout at him and beating him up. The only reason he survived was because Akimichi clan-head Chooza found him and stopped the mob. Few months later he realized that no one really cared about him. Even the old-man hokage came to meet him only when he was put into the hospital after particularly bad beating and when he asked why he was hated he avoided the question and promised him that he will try to help him.

Realizing the pain hadn't begun yet he opened his eyes and saw that everything was in shades of gray, expect for himself and rather weird looking kid who was about 140 cm (or 4'7") long, had two black horns on his head and rather unsettling purple eyes.

"What... Is... Going... On?" Asked extremely confused Naruto.

"Well I was thinking that you might want some help. These people called you demon so you are under my protection. These people were going to beat you up so I stopped time for you so get up and escape. Even if I am the demon king stopping time for long time is not easy feat." Deadpanned the horny kid. (**AN:** I am so sorry but I had to do that.)

"Stopped time, demon king, wh -" Naruto's ranting was cut but other 'kid' grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Didn't I just say that stopping time is hard. Just follow me for now and I can explain later... If you agree to help me."

Calming down a little after 'other kid' had seemed to want to help him. "I don't know if I can help you but I will try to repay you for helping me. Thank you so much."

"No problem kid, now follow me."

- Forty minutes later: Forest around Konoha -

Naruto looked around him as colors begun to return to everything and said. "Thank you again, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, so how may I help you."

"Well I didn't really do anything special just fulfilling my duties as demon king and all. Yeah about that. I want to know about the kid who contains Kyūbi."

"But Kyūbi was killed 5 years ago by Yondaime!"

"Ooo~kay, have you had no education? You look around 100~150 years old you ought to know that demon lords can't die?"

When the other 'kid' told him that something seemed to click in Naruto's mind. All of the villagers either called him demon or just ignored him. Except for most of the ninjas who just ignored him and Ayame and Teuchi, they always helped him and even let him eat for free. The beatings he received were worse and happened more often around his birthday, October 10th, the same day as Kyūbi was defeated. And there was huge seal on his stomach and no one would tell him what it did.

"Hey kid!? Are you alright?"

The strange 'kid' said that someone contains Kyūbi and that Kyūbi couldn't be killed. All the evidence pointed to him being this "container" that his savior was looking for. He didn't really feel sad or anything, he was mostly just shocked.

"I..." He tried to tell his savior that he was probably who he was looking for, but words just got stuck in his throat. No, he had to at least repay him for helping him. "I... probably am the container..."

The other 'kid' was walking on vertical surface of one of bigger trees close to him and turned to stare at him. '_How does he do that?_' wondered Naruto. The 'kid' stared at him for nearly 5 minutes when he then proceeded to fall flat on the ground. "Ooo~kay... Show me your stomach kid."

Naruto wondered about the strange request but still lifted his shirt after all he was saved from what would've probably been worst beating of his life, so far at least.

Staring at the seal for a moment the 'kid' said. "Well... that explains many things. Sit down."

"What?" Asked Naruto while he sat down on the ground.

"Well first if you were demon like the villagers said then you they shouldn't be able to beat you up like that." At this point he was about to tell Naruto about his father and having looked for him with wrong name, but then realized that it probably would be a bit too shocking for 5 years old to know that he was about to get beaten to death because his father sealed demon inside him. "Second I thought your name was different so I couldn't really find you easily. And third you looked pretty damn confused when I said you were around 100 years old, we demons age way slower than humans you see. So anyways I am demon king Surai. Call me just Surai I don't really like formalities so no samas donos or that stuff, nice to meet you kid."

"Umm... Why have you been looking for me?" Not doubting Surai's words at all. After stopping time for over forty minutes claiming to be king of demons is sort of believable. After all even Naruto knew that stopping time is supposed to impossible.

"Just wanted to meet you and see what kind of person you are that's all."

"There isn't a lot to know about me but I can tell you what there is to know. I like ramen, Ayame, Teuchi and old-man hokage. I hate to wait for my ramen and villagers, they beat me."

"Just wait a moment kid. These... villagers - " Surai seemed to want to use different word for a second. " - have beaten you before. Isn't there like laws against beating kids? Even in Makai child beating is 'rewarded' with execution, hasn't Kyūbi helped you at all?"

"...Old-man hokage said that he would help me but why would Kyūbi help me? Isn't he evil and only wants to destruction?"

'_This kids past reminds me too much of my own... I think I'll help him a bit._'

"Kid I think we need to have a long talk... After I do few things first. Stay here I will go meet this Old-man hokage of yours and and ask him few questions." Said Surai and stood up while his horns reverted back into his head.

"I'll be back in few minutes. Just be patient and wait." Said Surai as he seemed to begin to fade away.

- Hokage's office -

Sarutobi Hiruzen just returned from council meeting and wanted to releac and read his favorite orange cover, commonly know as perverted novel when the world suddenly turned into shades of gray only other thing than himself with colors was a young kid who seemed to appear from thin air. Calmly putting aside his book he noticed that it turned also gray is he let go of it.

"Hello child. Do you have something to do with all this... gray?" He was sure that what ever was happening he could deal with it he was not know as God of Shinobi for nothing after all.

"Indeed I do old-man..." '_No wait did I really just get here on my first try. Usually it takes me at least 3 days to find where I am supposed to go..._' "I just came here to inform you that I am taking Kyūbi's container out of the village to train him until he can take care of himself... or longer if I want to. I'll return him before the genin exams. Bye!" Surai then proceeded to fade away again and world regained it's colors.

'_What was that..._' Sarutobi thought until he realized that the ANBU wouldn't mobilize without his order.

"What are you waiting for go catch that kid!"

ANBU in the office wondered if hokage had finally gone senile and their leader asked. "Who are you talking about Hokage-sama?"

- Back with Naruto -

"Okay kid... From now on you'll call me 'Surai-Sensei'. I am going to teach ins and outs of bad-assery. But first we have to leave this village. Don't worry we can return later if you want to."

Naruto knew that demons were supposed to be bad guys and that Surai was according to his own words their king. But Surai was also one of the few people who had ever helped him, as if being gullible 5 years old didn't have anything to do with his choice to accept Surai's help. "Thank you Surai-Sensei."

"No problem kid! You don't need anything to take with you. I'll provide food and new clothes as you grow up."

* * *

**AN: **Well that's the first chapter. Please Review. I have already begun to write next chapter and will upload it when it is done.

In the next exiting episode of Lohikäärmepallo Z our heroes meet with the Kyūbi and train a bit, they'll also return for the genin exams. Yeah I don't really like long training periods. I'll only write the more interesting bits.


	2. Chaper 2: Training, Kyūbi and Genin Exam

**AN:** In first chapter I forgot to mention what Naruto was wearing so here: White T-Shirt with orange swirl in the back and black shorts. I believe that is what he wore before he begun to wear his orange suicide-camouflage.

Wow this chapter is way longer than the first one.

Edit Note: I did some tinkering.

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"**Kyūbi Speakin / Technique Names**"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

- Chaper 2: Training, Kyūbi and Genin Exams -

It was weird and new feeling for Naruto to wake up feeling safe. Usually when he woke up he had to hide from villagers and try to scavenge garbage bins for food. Not today, he was staying in a cave in a forest - god knows how far from the annoying villagers - and Surai had offered to hunt for Naruto's share of the food until he learned how to do it himself. Thinking about all that had happened yesterday he rose up and walked out from the cave and sat close to the fire that Surai had ignited to roast some rabbits that he had caught.

"So Surai-sensei you said you are going to teach me kick-assery? When will we begin training." To be honest Naruto was extremely impatient and wanted to start right now. But he didn't want to be rude to his new friend. At least he thought Surai as a friend.

"Be patient young padawan (Reference to Star Wars which I dont own.). Kick-assery is subtle art. We must wait for the correct time to begin..."

- Five seconds later -

"Okay I think that we should begin with our training after I just explain this one thing. When we are done with our training you will not be completely human anymore. To be exact you'll be Hanyō, half demon."

"What!?" Naruto seemed shocked, confused and a bit... disappointed?

"Indeed. But is that a really bad thing. Tell me kid... How many 'evil' demons you know excluding Kyūbi."

"Well... I don't really know any. But all the villagers and even old-man hokage seems to think that demons are evil."

"Exactly. Do you know that most demons of Makai think that humans are 'evil' but they can't name many really 'evil' humans." Naruto observed that the word evil didn't really seem to agree with Surai. As if he didn't really like the word. "The reason we seem to think that each other is evil is that we had war between each other few thousand years ago. No one really knows why it begun and why it was fought but each side of the war gained deep rooted hate for each other. Most of people can't see further than what they are told. You should get to know someone before you judge. I think there was wise ninja saying "see underneath the underneath". You know kid, Always try to get to know as much as possible of something before you make judgement."

Naruto tought about what Surai said for few seconds before his curiosity about why Surai didn't seem to like the word 'evil' much and asked. "Surai-Sensei, you seem to not like word evil much. Why is that?"

Surai was a bit surprised that such a young kid could notice something so subtle.

"Indeed the word evil is a bit of problematic. For example if I walked into a forest and saw a wounded man suffering and about to die. The man asks me to kill him to save him from the pain as there is no way to save his life anymore. Then I kill the man. Normally killing a person would be considered evil but some people might agree with my decision to kill the man to save him from pain and some might claim me to be evil because I didn't try to save him. Good and evil both are just opinions and there isn't really any universal way to judge if are actions good or evil. Do you understand what I mean, it is kind of complicated after all."

"I think I understand... So evil and good are just peoples opinions?" He hadn't ever thought about that before but now that Surai said it it was kind of obvious.

"What I am trying say here kid is even if you are not completely human, even if you are half demon, you are still you. Not anyone else. Some people might judge you. But let me tell you something interesting. Most of the strong people are brave enough to form their own opinions and judge people after they get to know them. Other interesting thing is that if you are strong you tend to hang around stronger people. And the last thing. Most important thing about kick-assery is being strong." At this point Surai was sporting small smile "And I plan to make you strong."

Naruto just nodded.

"And hey if people here seem to somehow reach conclusion that you are evil or bad or something just because you are hanyō then you can come to Makai with me. Half demons are not rare there."

Surai stood up and motioned Naruto to follow him. "Now young padawan we must begin your training by visiting Kyūbi in your mindscape. Sit down here."

"Was there any reason for us to walk hundred meters from there to here? And what does padawan mean?"

"All of my actions always have good reason! And padawan is different way to say student... I think. Now sit down so we can enter your mindscape."

Naruto sat down and Surai placed his right hand to center of his seal. Few seconds later they were in dark sewer. Surai motioned Naruto to follow him and after a minute of walking they were in front of gigantic cage.

"Whats up Kurama!" Surai shouted at the top of his lungs.

For a minute Naruto thought there was no one there. But suddenly two large crimson eyes with slits for pupils appeared in the darkness.

"**So my container finally decides to meet me! Hey wait a minute what are you doing here Surai?**" Naruto stared at now completely visible gigantic reddish fox in front of him and though why on earth does it sounded so pissed off. Until he realized that hanging around at sewer for 5 years must be quite boring.

"Well... You know how I get bored sometimes. - " Kyūbi interrupted Surai "**More like all the time.**"

"Well.. yes but... Ooo~kay, whatever, so I heard about how you were sealed. And when I heard who you were sealed into I decided I wanted to meet the container. After realizing that his past was similar to mine I decided to train him. Well the more accurate reason for me being here was to take a look at the inner part of the seal and to see if it was possible to unseal you and if so to have you help me turn this kid into Hanyō before I unseal you. But it seems that you can't be unsealed I think we should turn the kid into hanyō via reincarnation ritual and you'll 'die' at the process but well, you'll reform."

"**Too bad for that... Is there really no other way? And why would you want to turn this brat into hanyō?**"

"I am certain. But hey, it'll probably only take few years for you to reform because you have been sealed only for a few years and I'll be here hanging around to help you when the reformation starts. And why I want to transform the kid well he has slight divine attribute. He is descendant of Raijin so he will turn out to be very powerful."

Naruto decided to cut in here. "You didn't ever tell me about you being in such good terms with Kyūbi. And you said that I wouldn't be human anymore when the training ends but am I going to change into hanyō already sensei?" Naruto decided to ask about unsealing Kyūbi after he got answer for his first question.

"**Show some respect brat! You are talking to king of demons and one of his demon lords!**"

"Now, now it's okay. You know that I hate formalities and yes I thought I could just release Kurama here without killing you but it seems like the only way to release him from the seal is to - " Naruto cut in again. "But why do we have to unseal him, he destroyed over half of Leaf Village! You told me about how evil was dependant on peoples opinion but what could possibly justify his actions!?"

"Well it's nice to see you listen. And there actually is a reason which would justify what he did. But he wouldn't admit it in a million years. He was being controlled by someone. A human to be more precise. Certain shinobi clan namely Uchiha clan has power to control Bijū type demons. I don't know who but one of their members controlled Kurama and set him to attack the village."

"**It was that cursed man Uchiha Madara! He has forced me attack Konoha twice. First against the first hokage and again when I was sealed inside you brat. I am not going to say I am sorry for attacking the village. But for what it's worth brat, I am sorry for how you were treated.**"

Naruto just deadpanned and stared at Kyūbi. Of all the thing he expected to happen when Surai said they were going to meet Kyūbi apology was not something that he was expecting. He just stared at Kyūbi expressionlessly. After whole minute Naruto smiled a little and said. "You know... This is really the first time anyone has apologized to me. And anyways it wasn't really your fault so it's ok."

"Okay as we have now laid down the foundations of friendship for you two I think it is prudent that we now proceed to the killing of my best friend." Surai said with a big smile on his face. "Kurama you draw the reincarnation circle in here and I draw the it on his body outside."

"**Your sense of humor is horrible as always... Hey brat let me warn you of few things. First. If you turn out to be Bijū type demon stay way from any Uchiha with mangekyo sharingan. Secondly, if Surai starts to drink alcohol run. Run for your dear life. Third have fun and kick-ass.**" Then Kyūbi pushed Surai and Naruto out of Naruto's mindscape. '_How does this even work? It's the brats mind, how can I just push him out of his own mind. Doesn't make sense to me but whatever._'

When Naruto opened his eyes Surai had already begun to draw weird patterns on his skin. He recognized the patterns as seals but he had never seen one this complicated not even the one on his own stomach was this complicated and what he thought to be... 'multi-layered' He didn't even know where that word came to his mind from but it just seemed that he innately knew what few parts of the seals Surai was drawing on him would do.

"Well kid it'll take a while for me to finish these seals here so I'll explain what it means for you to turn into hanyō. For starters, no matter how much your body changes you'll still be you, it shouldn't affect your personality at all. Secondly, you'll get huge power boost but your body will start generation youki, demenic energy instead of chakra. The reason we turn you into a Hanyō is because all of chakra training you would have done as human wouldn't help you to control your youki later."

"But why is it even necessary to turn me into Hanyō, I understand that I'll be more powerful but I don't want to give away my humanity for power."

'_That reminds me of certain snake pedophile... He was disgusting._' Surai thought. "Well kid as things are now it is necessary, If we won't do this you'll die in about fifteen or so years."

"Why?"

"Well as you are human your body will not be able to handle all of the youki leaking from the seal into your system and you will die of 'youki poisoning'." It seemed that Surai was done with the seals on his body. "Well then kid. Let me tell you about this ritual we're going to perform now. The demonic reincarnation ritual will remove all of your Yin energy and replace it with mine and Kurama's youki. After a while you'll body will start to die but your soul will not leave your body. At this point it might get a little painful for you as Kurama's youki will start to leak out from the seal, but hey it's just pain there wont be any actual danger so bear with it. When the 'dying' process is done your body will claim control of the youki inside of you and turn it into your new Yin energy. Then a series of many complicated seals inside and outside of you will finish the process and your demonic form will emerge."

"I thought I would be demon fox like Kyūbi?" It sounded like question.

"No. If we had done this in any other way you would be. But as we are using this method your demonic form will match your natural affinities." Surai smiled again. "Okay kid, when you are ready imagine talking to the fox and asking him if he is ready with the seals, if you do it like that he'll hear you."

Naruto then asked Kyūbi if he was ready and told his answer to Surai. "Yes he is ready, and so am I."

"Okay kid. By the way... You'll meet your parents when the 'dying' part of the ritual ends. **Demonic Sealing Method: Demonic Reincarnation!**"

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but his body fell on to ground and he couldn't move or speak. Few seconds after Naruto's body began to leak dark blue energy.

"Well don't you have massive chakra core. Your supposed to be 5 but you already have as much chakra as most chunins." Narutos face muscles twitched a little as if he wanted to smile but then the promised pain begun.

He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He couldn't move his body at all. Red youki begun to leak from around his stomach. The pain was excruciating but he couldn't do anything. '_This is worse than any beating villagers gave me. At least Surai said that this is for my own good. But still I swear I am going to kill him_ _someday._' Then the pain ended. He opened his eyes, he was in the sewer again. But this time there was no cage or seal. Kyūbi wasn't there either. He saw two confused and panicked humans. Other was male with jaw length blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing white haori with flame pattern on the bottom. Other was beautiful woman with very long red hair and like the male she had blue eyes. It was the same shade of blue as his eyes. '_I forgot because of all the pain but Surai did say I'll meet my parents. But isn't that guy fourth hokage. He said I'll meet my parent not fourth... Oh. My. GOD!_' "Mom? Dad?" '_Was that the best greeting my brain could come up with?_'

Two people who previously seemed to be arguing with each other turned around to look at Naruto. "Naruto?" Naruto just nodded. The woman ran to embrace him. "Don't worry everything will be alright mom is here." At first Naruto wanted to run away from the woman... his mom. But when he calmed own a bit there was strange feeling which he didn't recognize it but then he remembered. It was the same feeling as he had when he woke up. He felt safe. "Umm... hi mom?" Why did everything he said to now have to sound like question?

"It seems that I failed, Kyūbi has already completely escaped the seal. So At least we can go to afterlife together." The male who spoke had very sad smile on his face.

"Actually I am not going to die." Naruto said, it was weird he actually felt disappointed because he couldn't join his parents yet. He had known them for only few seconds but he wanted to stay with them.

"What do you mean dear? The Kyūbi has left the seal is broken. Your soul will leave your body soon." His mother sounded happy and yet sad at the same time.

"Surai-Sensei said this was necesary for me to live. I would've died in 15 years and..."

"Listen son, it is not important now. As long as you'll live it's ok. We will only have limited time here so I want to tell you about myself." The blondes sad smile was gone and replaced with genuine happy smile. "I am Namikaze Minato, fourth hokage, yellow flash and most importantly your father. As you probably know now I sealed Kyūbi inside you. How has the village treated you? I told Sarutobi to tell them my last wish to treat you as hero." Naruto just looked down. He didn't want to tell his father that everyone hated him. But it didn't seem to matter what he said, his actions told his father enough. "Those bastards how stupid can they be... I swear... with a burning iron pole... all their holes." His rant turned into low muttering as his mother closed him into even tighter embrace. "Don't worry mom, dad. I am now safe. Surai-Sensei will help me to become strong."

"Naruto my dear little son, I am sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I died shortly after your labor." Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "No dear it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. I was the previous container of Kyūbi. When I was giving birth to you a man with orange mask appeared out of no where and ripped Kyūbi out of the seal. I died because my body was so used to the youki that it couldn't support itself anymore without any."

"Kushina I think you forgot to introduce yourself to Naruto."

Kushina blushed a little. "Well it's not everyday you get to hold your son after death, 'Ya know!"

"It seems like our time here is at it's end Kushina. Naruto grow up to be strong." Minato's expression turned into one of worry. "Do you know what'll happen to the village, I mean Kyūbi is unsealed and all."

"He said the he didn't attack the village because he wanted to. He was controlled by someone called Madara."

"That kind of makes sense. Except for the Madara part. Wouldn't he be like at least 150 years old?" Kushina who still hadn't stopped hugging Naruto said.

"How does it make any sense Kushi? I mean how could human control a greater demon?" Minato was already starting to fade as he said spoke.

"Well there has been only two recorded Kyūbi attacks. The first time he was with Madara to fight against first hokage. And now when he attacked again he claims to be under control of Madara. I mean Kyūbi is at least few thousand years old. If he liked to attack humans I think there would be more records of the attacks." At this point both Kushina and Minato were nearly completely transparent.

"Naruto my son. Be strong and always do what you believe to be correct. Have fun and prove to the villagers that they are wrong about you." Minato then disappeared completely.

"Goodbye dear. I will always watch you from the afterlife." Then Naruto was alone in his mindscape. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or smile. After a while he did both.

When Naruto finally woke up his body felt strangely heavy and light at the same time. He lifted his hand to his face to rub his eyes but he stopped as he felt something sharp on his palm as he tried to form a fist. He opened his eyes and rose to sit. His arm was covered with long black feathers all the way from elbow to his finger tips which were now claws. After a while of staring he felt weight on his back. He subconsciously moved the offending appendage to his field of vision. It was large black wing... Black wings, and they seemed to be attached to his back. His musing was stopped when Surai appeared

"Morning kid. Must be quite shocking to find you body so different."

Naruto just nodded. After a while he decided to ask. "What kind of demon am I?"

"You're a crow demon." Surai had bright smile on his face. "Your really lucky that you're only half demon. Full-blooded crow demons are really ugly. They have that beak on their face and instead of feet they have those weird birdy claws."

Naruto nodded again. "Can I hide my claws and wings like you did to your horns?"

Surai seemed to notice something and after a while his horns grew back. "I actually forgot to grow them back. And yes kid you can hide them I'll teach you after you first learn to control your youki. Now get up so we can get started."

- Summary of 7 years of training -

Naruto's training begun with learning how to control his body. He lost most of his balance after growing wings. After few weeks he had regained complete control of his movements and his sense of balance had increased a bit. They then proceeded to learn how to control youki. It supposedly was similar to how chakra is controlled but it was way more potent than chakra. According to Surai he still had the same amount of youki as he had chakra but youki is 10 times as potent so it was like he had 10 times the amount of chakra he had before. Naruto's youki was very light and transparent gray. When he asked why his was different from Kyūbi's, Surai told him that every demon had unique youki. Naruto's was very bright because his soul was pure and it was nearly transparent because he had strong affinity to wind.

While Naruto was training how to control his youki, Surai went back to Konoha to steal some techniques for Naruto to learn. When Surai returned he immediately made Naruto learn Shadow Clone technique. According to Surai Naruto would learn everything what the clones did so the technique would be really useful for training. When Naruto told Surai that he couldn't do the hand seal for the technique, Surai showed how to do the one seal required for shadow clone and told him that he would teach him the rest after he made the clones.

After few days of using about two hundred shadow clones to train hand seals Surai told that his speed was acceptable for now and they should proceed to advanced youki control and that he would teach the real Naruto either taijutsu or how to use a weapon. Naruto decided he wouldn't need weapon because he already had his claws. Surai chuckled and told him to make about hundred shadow clones because they and he would need a lot of chakra today and if he made too many clones he could actually die because of bad case of chakra exhaustion. While the clones trained in tree walking Surai told Naruto about the taijutsu style he was going to teach him. It's name was **Dance of Mad Devil **it was Surai's mother's taijutsu style. The style was dependent on the user to either have affinity to wind or lightning as it requires the user to be able to move swiftly and accurately to wound the opponent and to then back off. The style didn't really have many stances it was mostly just way to move the body efficiently and the stances were only used to either force opening from opponent or to counter against attacks to certain areas. The style was not perfect for Naruto as the few stances it had didn't use his wings at all but Surai told him to learn the stances anyways because he couldn't always use his wings. It had been over an year now and the clones had already moved to advanced wind manipulation exercises and Naruto was creating his own taijutsu stances to utilize his wings on melee combat.

3 years after Naruto had begun his training Surai suddenly told him to have his clones work on his taijutsu and that he would teach Naruto how utilize his youki for techniques. Using youki for demonic techniques was very similar to how it was used for human techniques but he had to channel it to different parts of his body, parts that humans didn't have like his claws or his wings. They hadn't really noticed before but if Naruto channeled youki to his eyes his eyesight increased by a huge margin and same happened to his hearing if he channeled youki to his ears.

After 2 years of technique training Surai told Naruto that it was time to learn how to use weapons. Naruto asked why he had to learn how to master a weapon but Surai interrupted him and said that he didn't have to master weapon but just how to use weapons. According to Surai it was important part of for any kick-ass demon to know how to use any weapon. After year of basic weapon training with multiple different weapons Naruto could now properly use spear, lance, sword, axe, kunai and shuriken.

It was his last year of training when Surai told Naruto about his possible bloodline limit and relation to Raijin. Naruto thought back to the conversation Surai had had with Kurama and remembered that they talked something about him having 'divine attribute'. When he asked Surai about that he nodded and told him that he might have inherited the same power his father had to turn his body into lightning for short duration. As it turned out he indeed had inherited the power and the year was spent on how to control the immense speed of his lightning form and how to use it together with his taijutsu.

- Few days before Genin Exams and return to Konoha -

It was Surai's turn to hunt for breakfast today. So when he was done with roasting the meat he went to wake up Naruto. "Hey kid! Wak -" He was interrupted by Naruto shouting "Don't call me kid! I am taller than you, 'Ya Know!" Naruto was now around 156 cm (or 5'1") long and his hair was very similar to his fathers but it had a bit of very subtle darker highlights. The whisker marks that had previously been a mark of Kyūbi's presence were now complete gone. He wore long sleeved black shirt. His ANBU pants had long legs that covering his ankles and he had standard black shinobi sandals. Unlike normal genin hopeful he didn't have any visible weapons or weapon pouches. Instead he had seal on both of his palms so he could unseal kunais from his right and left palm. He had sealed his favorite spear on the back of his right hand and few javelins on the back of his left hand. At the moment he didn't have his claws or wings out, he didn't like to sleep with them it was hard to turn around and with claws he could accidentally wound himself.

"Ooo~kay kid!"

Naruto sat up to get better angle to glare at Surai. It was their normal morning ritual. Surai calling Naruto kid and Naruto glared at Surai for a while afterwards.

After eating some roasted snakes for breakfast Surai decided it was time to ask Naruto what he wanted to do when he returned to Konoha. It was Naruto's choice he was just here to support the kid when he needed help and to laugh at him when he failed. "So kid, what are you going to do when we get back to Konoha. I promised the old-man to return you before genin exams but I didn't even promise you would be ninja or anything so you are free to do as you wish."

"The village was important to my parents. It is also place where Teuchi, Ayame and old-man live. I am going to be ninja and protect them and the village. I also have to prove to villagers that I am not some sort of evil incarnate like my parents wanted."

"Well... I suppose that is good and all but if you want to return to Konoha I need to give you this." He threw complicated looking seal to Naruto. "Take your shirt of an press that on your chest the seals will move onto your body. That is five layered golden seal. It is used to seal superhuman level of strength. When you have them all on you can use 25% of your original strength, speed and chakra. You can remove the effect of the seal by channeling chakra to it and thinking **Release **or if you want to go for dramatic effect you can say or shout it. If you don't want to unseal all the layers just think how many layers you want to unseal. The seal actually doesn't affect your body but your brain so if you think you are in danger the seals effect will automatically end."

"That is handy but why do I need it?" Naruto looked slightly confused but still applied the seal onto his chest. It looked like spiral made of 5 lines. The lines closer to the center of the spiral were thicker and shorter than to ones on the outer layer.

"Well you might not realize but you are about as strong as three kages put together. So you might accidentally kill people and I don't think you'd like that."

Naruto stared at Surai blankly. "You can't be serious."

Surai chuckled and said. "Well kid, the reason you are so strong is that you had Kyūbi sealed inside you and your already larger than normal chakra reserves were nearly tripled after the end of the sealing due to the strain it put to your chakra coils. The rate of growth of your chakra core depends on its own size so because you already had very large core your core now is huge and you have to remember that your youki is ten times as potent as chakra. Also the natural speed and strength you have as hanyō is at least on same level as average kage's."

Naruto still stared blankly at Surai. "I am 13 years old. How can I be that strong? And why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Well... to be honest I didn't even know how strong you were compared to modern humans kid. The last time I visited human world before this was well over five thousand years ago. So I was kind of curious and visited Konoha while you were training yesterday to poke and observer few people. And If I am wrong the seal will automatically stop working and there is no harm done. Now continue with your weapon revision."

- 5 Days Later Hokage's Office -

Sarutobi Hiruzen was thinking about his surrogate grandson Naruto. It had been a bit over 7 years when Naruto was kidnapped, at least that was the offical story. For some reason he didn't believe that strange kid who exclaimed that he'll take Naruto to train was lying. He didn't have any reason to, if he wanted to kidnap village's demon container he wouldn't have had came to announce it to the Hokage. '_Well if he is going to keep his promise to return Naruto here for genin exams then Naruto should be here soon._' He had registered Naruto into the ninja training system with note of 'specialized training outside of the village' and hoped that Naruto would show up for the exams.

On cue the world turnerd gray and out of nowhere appeared the same kid who had 'kidnapped' Naruto and the 'kidnapped' Naruto appeared next to him. It wasn't body flicker technique or any of its numerous variations. The technique didn't seem to use any chakra. Taking a closer look at Naruto anyone could say that he was carbon copy of fourth hokage. It wasn't that surprising he his son after all. Sarutobi decided to put down his book and turned to look at Naruto. "Welcome back Naruto." And then turned to look at the stranger. "I assume that you had good reason to take Naruto out of the village." On the surface he was his usual calm self but on inside was slightly confused and extremely worried about what could have happened to Naruto.

Surai looked around the office for a while and said. "Well... I kind of did. The kid had to get strong enough to defend himself. And I wanted to help because his past is kind of similar to mine. Having to run and hide from the world because of his potential for awesomeness was too much for them to bear."

"Hey old-man, it has been a while now huh. You're a lot shorter than what I remember." Naruto was scratching back of his head while he was speaking. It was very relieving for the old hokage to see Naruto still acting like himself.

"Naruto, its not that I've become shorter, you have grown quite a bit. You are rather tall for your age. Now if I just might get short version of what have you been doing for the last 7 years and how your training went then I would be satisfied." He was just as Naruto remembered. He had the same kind aura and warm smile on his face. He hadn't thought much about the village or his surrogate grandfather but now when he saw him again he realized how much he had missed him.

Surai decided to start talking before he old-man decided to be angry instead of just accepting what happened. He had expect slight hostility from the man. After all he had kidnapped the villages supposed ultimate weapon. "Well... I taught the kid how to use his bloodline limit, a bit of my mother's taijutsu style and few interesting techniques to use with Kyūbi's chakra(1)." They had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about the unsealing or Naruto's status as hanyō. They also had agreed to keep most of Naruto's powers hidden. It was ninja village so no need to reveal Naruto's trump cards to anyone if it wasn't necessary.

He was honestly surprised, not only did Naruto learn how to control his father's bloodline technique but also how to use Kyūbi's chakra. He had expected Naruto be stronger than average genin but from what he heard Naruto could possibly even match some of the mid level chunins. But he still had some questions to ask.

"I still want to ask you few questions before I let you go. For starters, who are you?" His gaze fixed on the stranger and he did his best Gendo Ikari impression (I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion).

"Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself last time we met. I am Surai, King of demons." The old hokage didn't seem to quite believe what this Surai person was telling him. Not until Naruto spoke anyways. "Old-man it's true. Kyūbi acknowledged him as the king when he saw him inside my mindscape." The hokage just stared blankly at Surai. '_He looks like a 10 years old kid. How on earth someone like him could be the king of_ demons.' As if Surai had read his thoughts he gave him the answer. "Well old-man I am just about the oldest demon in existence. I just like this form so I why would I change my looks?"

It sort of made sense to him. Being the king of demons must mean that he was wise and powerful so changing his shape shouldn't be hard feat for him. "Well then... Why is everything except for us gray and how did you just appear here without using any chakra.

Surai saw no reason to not to answer the old-man's question. It didn't matter if he knew how he did it. It wasn't called the ultimate technique for nothing. "It's my one of my demonic powers. Total control over time and space. I 'stopped' the time by repeatedly moving us back to past so it seems as if everyone else is not moving at all. The gray is just added effect." The old hokage looked at the now identified demon king with skepticism until Surai took one senbon needle out of nowhere and let go of it. It didn't fall like any normal object would've instead it turned gray and just floated in the air. The old hokage decided to lift his favorite book and the same thing happened to it. This would explain how no one had detected Surai when he last visited him. If he kept moving back to the past it was as if everything he had done didn't ever happen.

He knew that he was being completely irresponsible. As hokage he should have tried to get more information before letting Naruto just walk back to the village. But he wanted to trust his surrogate grandson and his gut was telling him that neither Naruto or Surai were lying to him. "I believe we are done here. Naruto do you know where the academy is." Naruto nodded and he continued. "Go to the classroom 201 and give this paper to the teacher named Iruka. He is supervising the genin exams. Good luck Naruto I expect great things from you. We should go eat ramen at ichiraku for dinner tonight. You could tell me more about your training and meet Teuchi and Ayame again, they have missed."

Naruto gave hokage his trademarked foxy grin and nodded. He then took the paper and ran out from the office. "He is probably going to be strongest genin to have ever graduated from the academy. Take care of him old-man he cares about this village and will protect it to his death. There is few so loyal and caring people left." Then Surai disappeared from the hokages office.

'_Minato, Kushina it seems that your son is very much like you two._' Old hokage was finally able to truly relax for the first time in 7 years, Naruto was still Naruto. He seemed to have matured a lot but what truly made Naruto... well Naruto was still there. It had been brief meeting but he was still able to tell that much. Then it hit him. If Naruto knew about his bloodline did he also know about his paretns? He had to talk to him about his parents when they had that dinner.

- 50 Minutes later: Academy classroom 201 -

Umino Iruka had taught at the academy for 7 years now. As soon as he was promoted to chunin he applied for the position of academy teacher. He had always wanted to teach and help kids. His parents died when Kyūbi attacked the village few weeks after he had begun to go to academy. After his parents death he couldn't connect well with the other kids and became outcast of his class and had problems to properly advance as ninja. He wanted to make sure that something similar wouldn't happen to anyone so he then decided to become teacher. The first two years as teacher he was assistant teacher then he got his own class to teach for the next 5 years. He was proud of his students and was sure they would all pass the academy test. Only one thing weighed his mind. There was supposedly going to be one student coming to take the genin exams with his class. According to the report hokage gave about him he had received special training outside the village and was now ready to take the exam. His stopped his musing as someone knocked the classroom door. Everyone in the classroom became silent. Their genin exam was supposed to start in ten minutes and everyone was already present.

"The door is open come in." Iruka was quite sure this was the new student. He also had a feeling there would be trouble soon.

The door opened and miniature fourth hokage entered the room. "Hi. I am the guy who is supposed to take the exam with this class here is the permission from the hokage." He said as he handed the paper to Iruka. After seeing boy's name he recognized him as the dreaded 'demon brat' of Konoha. Container of the monster fox who killed his parents. The kid seemed and felt like humane enough so he didn't want to judge him just yet.

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto he is going to take the genin exam with you. He was trained outside the village and just came back to take the exam."

On cue certain arrogant Uchiha stood up and said. "Why is was someone like him trained outside the village but true elite like me had to go to academy?"

Naruto was amused by the duck-ass haired boys demeanor but before he could answer to the boy a silver haired man decided to speak. "Iruka you can't be serious. Did hokage really allow that demo... brat take the exam. He couldn't ever pass the exam!"

'_I know how you feel Mizuki. But hokage-sama trusts him so I am willing to give him chance._'

Naruto chuckled before saying. "Well if you want to put it like that. I was so horrible at these 'ninja' things that I had to receive special training from specialized trainer."

Naruto nearly face-palmed when most of people seemed to accept his answer. '_Are these people really supposed to become ninjas. They don't know anything about me and the way I answered to that boy was so sarcastic that anyone should notice that I didn't mean it._' As the duck-ass haired boy sat down with arrogant smile Iruka begun to speak again. "Well go have a seat, there is few free one on the back of the class and let's begin with the exam.

Naruto was confused to why would ninja exam be held in a tiny class room. But his questions were answered when Iruka started handing everyone test papers, it was a written exam. This time Naruto literally face palmed when he saw the questions. There was a question about theoretically perfect flight path of kunais and question on how to infiltrate enemy territory. Most of the things on the exam were something that should in his opinion been tested in practical exam but at least the questions were easy and he knew he could do these things in practice as well.

After the written exam was throwing weapon exam. This was something Naruto agreed with. Everyone should be able to accurately hit at least 10 out of 10 times on their 40 meters ( about 130ft. ) range. Imagine his surprise when they went to the smaller 20 meters ( about 65ft. ) range and Iruka told them that hey had to hit only 5 out of 10 times to pass the exam. He face-palmed again and one of the students thought it was because he thought he wasn't good enough to hit that many targets. "Hah! New guy can't even throw kunais properly! Akamaru this guy is pathetic!" His dog was laying on top of his head and barked few times to him. "What do you mean he is dangerous?! He can't even throw kunai properly!" Well at least his dog friend might keep the guy alive for few missions if he even managed to graduate.

Naruto watched as the class threw their kunais and most of the people didn't hit more than the required 5 out of 10. But there were some people who stood out from the rest. There was Aburame Shino who got 9 out of 10. Nara Shikamaru got only got 5 out of 10 but hit all 5 of the kunai which he actually threw were on dead center of the targets. And Uchiha Sasuke who hit all 10 targets and even though he threw all the kunai at the same time. Rest of the class was fairly pathetic and there was two girls who were shouting something about how much they love 'Sasuke-kun' who actually failed the test.

His turn was last as he was not part of the normal class roster. When he was about to walk to the range the same kid who had somehow reached conclusion that he didn't know how to throw kunai shouted. "Look the new kid doesn't even have any kunai with him. And earlier he was shocked that he had to throw on academy sized range so I think he doesn't even know how to use kunai!" There was some snickers and giggles from the students and the Uchiha kid had that arrogant smirk on his face again.

Naruto chuckled and said. "Yes I think I forgot to bring these." He then unsealed 5 kunais from each of his palms and threw all of them at the same time from 30 (about 100ft.) meters away. They all hit on center of their targets and Naruto continued. "Or maybe I just have them sealed them on my palms conveniently."

"You must have cheated. No one can do better than me the Uchiha elite! Those kunai must be rigged somehow!" Naruto was about to laugh when one of the girls who failed the throwing exam begun to screech. "**SASUKE-KUN IS RIGHT! NO ONE CAN DO BETTER THAN HIM NOT EVEN THE HOKAGE-SAMA!**" Naruto just fell on to ground laughing so hard that it hurt his sides. "**WHATS SO FUN CHEATER! YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO GRADUATE BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON THE ACADEMY TEST!**" Naruto just started laughin even harder. When He finally calmed down enough to speak he said. "Well if I was good enough to cheat on this test and not have chunin notice I think that I deserve to pass anyways as we are ninja and deception is most important tool for us. And I think you are too stupid to understand the second point."

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID I AM GOING TO HAVE MY MOTHER EXECUTE YOU! SHE IS MEMBER OF THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL!**" The girl was starting to remind him of his former tormentor and decided to name the girl 'Howler Monkey Jr.'

While this was all happening Iruka double checked all the test results and when he was done he told everyone to move to taijutsu arena.

"Okay the fights will be 1 versus 1 and the rules are following: Taijutsu only, If I call the match you must stop immediately. First pair: Uchiha Sasuke vs. -" Iruka was interrupted by Sasuke. "I demand that I get to fight the guy who cheated on the throwing test!" Iruka looked genuinely confused for a moment but then realized that only person who did better than the 'Uchiha Princess' was Naruto and he didn't have any reason to not to let the two kids fight each other if Naruto wanted to fight too so he asked. "I think he means you Uzumaki-san, do you want to fight him." Naruto nodded trying to hold his laughter. '_Where did they find this person. I mean seriously..._' While Naruto was walking to the arena Howler Monkey Jr. decided to utilize her clans bloodline limit technique: **Demonic Screech**. "**SASUKE-KUN! SHOW THAT CHEATER WHO IS THE BEST!**"

Sasuke just 'Hn'ed to the girl and walked to the arena. "Let me show you the true might of Konoha's elite clan!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and took his favorite fighting stance. He extended his right foot forward to turn his body slightly and completely relaxed his arms. He then begun to shift his weight from left foot to right foot and then back.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto, Begin!" When Iruka called the beginning of the match Naruto just continued to shift his weight from leg to another. After few seconds Sasuke seemed to grow impatient and charged head on towards Naruto. When he entered Naruto's range Naruto moved all of his weight to his right leg and shifted his left leg to make overhead spin heel kick on Sasuke's right shoulder. There was sickeningly loud 'crack' and Sasuke fell down to the ground. Only Iruka and Mizuki were able to follow Naruto's speed and were shocked about how fast Naruto was.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto! Mizuki take Sasuke to hospital I think his shoulder is dislocated or it might even be broken."

Naruto sat down next to a tree and nodded off. Naruto woke up when Iruka announced that the fights were over and it was time for ninjutsu exams.

- Back in the classroom 201 -

While everyone was taking a seat Sasuke returned to the classroom. He acted as if he didn't just get knocked out with one hit and walked in front of Naruto who was just about to sit down. "I demand you give me that seat! I always sit on there!" Naruto just decided to sit down and ignore him. In the beginning Uchiha's attitude amused him but now it was starting to become slightly annoying. Sasuke was about to say something but Iruka told everyone to shut up and sit down. So Sasuke had to give up for now.

One by one students took their test and one by one students returned with their newly acquired konoha headbands. Even the two girls who failed the weapon throwing test passed the exam as whole. Naruto knew he should be surprised by that but he couldn't bring himself to care. In his opinion the whole genin test was pathetic so it was no surprise that the passing requirements were pathetic as well. Or it might be that the 'Howler Monkey Jr.'s mother had pulled some strings to make sure that her daughter would pass.

After a while Iruka called him to take his test.

He looked around the room. It was surprisingly small for ninjutsu test room so he assumed that he didn't have to perform any offensive techniques.

"First you must perform transformation technique. Turn into the third hokage for me." Mizuki was glaring daggers at Naruto while Iruka told him the first part of the exam.

Naruto complied and transformed perfectly into the third. "Very good. That was perfect transformation." Mizuki looked at Iruka as if Iruka had just killed his family.

"Next I want you to perform substitution technique. Mizuki will throw this kunai at you when you are ready." Mizuki looked like it was his birthday. '_I can kill the demon brat and claim that it was accident. This is perfect._'

When Naruto signaled to Mizuki that he was ready Mizuki threw the kunai as hard as he could towards Narutos head. Naruto who hadn't actually expected Mizuki to throw the kunai so fast had to speed up his substitution and with a 'poof' Naruto was replaced by chair.

"Oh, Sorry Uzumaki-san I accidentally threw the kunai too fast. Are you ok."

Naruto didn't really mind. It might have actually been an accident. Even though he was fairly certain that Mizuki was one of the people who hated because of Kyūbi. He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Iruka who didn't know what to think about what had happened just decided to tell Naruto the third and last part of the exam. "The final part of the exam is to perform cloning technique. You must make at least 3 clones and they have to last at least 15 seconds."

Naruto knew that he couldn't possible perform normal cloning technique he had way too much youki to have control good enough to make normal clones. "Can I make any kind of clone? I mean I know -" Mizuki was smiling and cut in. "No! It has to be ordinary clone." Iruka turned to look at Mizuki and said. "Actually it can be any clone technique." Then he turned back to Naruto. "Go ahead use any kind of clone you can perform."

Naruto crossed his fingers to form his clone technique. "**Shadow Clone Technique!**" He had decided only form 5 clones. With a 'poof' of smoke 5 perfect clones appeared behind him. After 15 seconds he dispelled them. And turned to look at Iruka.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass!" He handed Naruto black headband and continued. "Come back to this classroom week from now to hear your team placement."

Naruto didn't know what to feel. He supposed he should be happy that he finally became ninja. But he was also very disappointed because the test was way too easy. He decided to ask why about the pathetic test from his 'grandfather' later. They were going to eat at Ichiraku ramen stand together and it was his graduation so it shouldn't be hard to bring up the topic.

* * *

**AN: **Well this is a long chapter... In the next chapter will be the real genin exam and I am probably going to write a council meeting on the next chapter as well.

(1) He calls it chakra instead of youki because thats what most of the humans call it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion and Real Exam

**AN:** I edited chapter 2 a little bit. The only change was that Hokage is not sure if Naruto knows about his parents. Chapter 2 was 9100 words. And only around 100 of those were not part of the story. I don't know if I'll ever make my chapters that long again.

I said there might be a council meeting on this chapter but I didn't feel like writing one yet.

I really don't know how to use japanese honorifics together with english language...

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"**Technique Names**"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

- Chapter 3: Reunion and Real Exam -

Naruto was roof hopping towards Ichiraku and thinking of how he could ask about the pathetic excuse for ninja exam without being too rude. He now realized that Surai's training method had one major problem. They were staying at secluded forest for whole of the 7 years so his people skills hadn't improved much. He then decided that if he couldn't bring the topic up tactfully then he just had to get straight to the point. When he arrived the stand was empty. He didn't know if he wanted to just walk to the stand and tell them he was back or to wait for old-man but he didn't want to just stand there waiting so he went in. "Welcome to Ichiraku. What would you like to order?" Ayame had grown quite a bit but Naruto could still recognize her immediately. "Ahh... I was actually waiting to meet the old-man here so I'll just have some tea while I wait for him and we'll order when he's here." Naruto had actually expected to be recognized without having to introduce himself.

After a minute Ayame returned with the tea he ordered and asked. "You look familiar, should I know you?"

Naruto smiled. '_At least she has not completely forgotten about me. But what should I say to her..._'

"We'll I came here quite often about 7 years ago."

Ayame had thoughtful look and was about to say something when the Hokage arrived.

"Oh. Naruto you are here already." He had his usual grandfatherly smile on his face.

Ayame stared at the old hokage, then she turned to look at Naruto and then back to hokage.

"Eh~hehehee..." Naruto had sheepish smile on his face and scratched back of his head. "I just got back today Ayame."

Ayame didn't really know how to react. She was nine years old when Naruto suddenly disappeared. She probably would've forgotten about Naruto after a while if her father wasn't always talking about how much easier it was to create new ramen flavors or totally new ramens when he had Naruto to taste test everything. She didn't ever really understand why most of the village hated Naruto but her father seemed to know but wouldn't tell her when she asked. Her musing was stopped when her father walked to see what was going on. "Hokage-sama did I hear you mentioning Naruto? Is there any news about him?"

Hokage simply pointed at Naruto and Naruto was still scratching the back of his head. "It has been awhile Teuchi. It's nice to see you again."

They all spoke for well over hour when the hokage rose up and told that he had to return to his work now. He then turned back to look at Naruto. "Naruto I want to talk to you in private."

Naruto hadn't remembered to bring up his concerns about he graduation exam and wanted to talk to his 'grandfather' more so happily went along with him.

- Hokage's Office -

Hokage sat down on his chair and suddenly became serious. "What I am going to tell you now must not ever leave this room. Do you understand?"

Naruto wondered what hokage was going to tell him and nodded.

"As you now know 13 years ago when Kyūbi attacked Konoha it was sealed into you by fourth hokage."

Naruto nodded again. '_He is going to tell me about my father..._'

"Many think that you were just unfortunate orphan who was chosen to carry this burden."

'_I guess this is easier than to let him know that I met my parents when Kyūbi was_ _unsealed._'

"But what actually happened is that fourth sealed the Kyūbi inside his own son. You."

'_If I hadn't already known this I would probably be_ _shocked. Oh yeah, I can use the Surai told me excuse._' Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know. Surai-sensei told me a bit about my father and Kyūbi told me that my mother was his previous container."

"And how did Surai know that you are fourths son? You being fourth's legacy is the most well guarded secret of the whole Konoha. No one except for me and your father's former student Kakashi know about your parentage."

"When Kyūbi was sealed he was informed who had sealed him and to whom it was sealed in to. So he just mentioned it to me few months after we left the village."

Hokage seemed satisfied with Naruto's answer. "Naruto I am sorry I couldn't tell you before but I couldn't take the risk that your father's enemies heard about your existence. Your father was powerful man and during the war he single handedly won many skirmishes against Iwa and Kumo. If they heard about your parentage they would most like have sent multiple assassins to kill you so I wanted to be sure you would be mature enough to keep the secret until you are strong enough to protect yourself."

Naruto nodded and said. "Its ok old-man. At first when Surai-sensei told me that fourth was my father I was shocked and hurt that you hadn't told me but Surai said that you probably had a good reason to have kept it secret from me. Well seems like he was right."

"It's nice to see that you don't hold this against me." Hokage then took a key from his pocket and threw it to Naruto. "That is key to apartment for you. Your parents left quite a bit money behind and told me to make sure you had a place to live at. I was also supposed to give you 350 ryō (1) from your parents bank account each month." He then took a pouch from a drawer and threw it to Naruto. "There is 7 years worth of money for you. You'll receive the same 350 ryō each month until you come of age or become chunin when you'll get your inheritance. I would love to give it to you now but your father told me to give it to you then."

'_Haha... If I had only told him that about my problems when I was younger. I wonder why I never did..._' Naruto smiled as he pocketed the key and the money pouch. "Its ok old-man. I'll be chunin in no time. Well, old-man see you soon." He then left the office in a hurry.

Old hokage then thought about all that had happened today and was about pull out his favorite orange covered book but before he could do that Naruto stormed back in to the office.

"I forgot to ask! What's the address for my new apartment?"

Hokage chuckled and after a while answered. "Its a in 'ninja only' apartment near here. You can easily recognize it, its the biggest building on the left when you leave, room 303 on third floor."

World then begun to turn gray and Surai appeared out from nowhere. "Hi kid! Hi old-man." Naruto was about to initiate his glaring protocol but then realized that Surai was carrying unconscious Mizuki and unconscious student whom he recognized as the annoying dog kid from the genin exams. "This rodent here - " He threw Mizuki on to floor. " - tried to use this here - " He put the kid to the couch on the side of the room. " - to steal this here." He pulled a big scroll from a seal inside his scarf. "I thought you might want it back." He put the scroll on table. "So what are you doing here kid."

"Well I just got us a place to live at but I forgot to ask where it was so I came here to ask." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"N~eat."

Hokage just stared at Surai and said. "This is the forbidden scroll. Do you know how this student managed to steal it?"

Surai smiled and nodded. "Yeah I was bored so I decided to stalk Naruto while he was participating in the exam." Naruto had weird expression on his face. This was the first time Surai had used his name. He never did that.

"Who are you and what have you done to Surai-sensei!" Naruto was about to unseal his spear when 'Surai' turned to look at him with confused expression.

"What are you talking about kid?"

"He never calls me Naruto. He always calls me kid. I remember this one time when he nearly used my name and corrected himself and called me kid again!"

Surai stared at Naruto with horrified expression. "Noo~o~o! How could I. I lost the damn bet! ENVI!" Weird purple liquid stared materializing and forming weird purplish transparent kid on mid air. After a while there was about a meter (3'4") tall 'naked' kid made of purple slime.

"What are you doing here Lilly?" Asked Surai

"Lord Envi is busy so she sent me here." It sounded so innocent and happy but it was hard to tell if it was a boys or girls voice.

"Well anyways, I lost a bet I had with her so take this to her." He then took a pouch from the seal on his scarf and gave it to the creature. The creature nodded, ate the pouch and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Asked hokage.

"Well I had a bet with Envi. I told her that I am not going to call this kid here anything else than kid for 10 years to annoy him. And Envi made a bet that I would forget about it and call him by his name at some point." He then looked at Naruto and chuckled. "You know what kid. I am still going to call you kid."

Naruto was about to say something but the old hokage took the opportunity to talk before Naruto. "Naruto you can argue with him later. I need to make the report of Mizuki's betrayal first." He then looked at Surai and motioned for him to continue.

"Well... As I was saying before the interruption. I was stalking the kid. After everyone was done with exam the rodent approached the dog boy. Apparently the dog boy graduated on the bottom of his class and his family was not going to be happy about that. The rodent then told the dog boy that he could get some extra credit and graduate as the rookie of the year if he managed to steal the forbidden scroll and learn technique from it. Then the boy just walked in to the hokage tower. Told the receptionist that the civilian council had told him to get the forbidden scroll and to go give it to the 'last Uchiha'. When the kid got out with the scroll this rodent - " He kicked Mizuki's ribs. " - appeared and tried to kill the boy but I interfered and brought them here."

"How long ago was this?" Hokage looked annoyed. '_How can the village security be so faulty._' The forbidden scroll was most valuable technique scroll they had. It contained techniques from all of the hokages.

"About 5 minutes ago. If I 'free the time' there is going to be ANBU here in less than a second to report that the forbidden scroll has been stolen."

"Thank you Surai. Can you let the time move again so I can get over with this." Surai just shrugged his shoulders, turned to walk towards the door with Naruto.

"Good night old-man." Naruto said and Surai snapped his fingers and colors returned to the world.

- 1 Week Later: Team Assignments -

Naruto was sitting in the classroom 201 thinking about how he had managed to completely forget to ask old-man why genin exam was so easy. '_Well, I can always go ask later._'

Naruto was first one to arrive to the classroom and made sure to sit far away from the seat that the duck-ass haired boy had claimed as his own. People begun to arrive to the classroom, even the dog boy was there. Naruto was sort of surprised that old-man let the dog boy become a ninja after what happened yesterday but then again if you can't trust your senseis to tell you the truth then who can you trust. Naruto's musing was stopped when the duck-ass haired boy came to stand in front of him.

"I demand you give your seat to me! I always sit here." Naruto just deadpanned at the boy. '_What is his brain made of? Rainbows and unicorns...? I should just ignore him._'

His 'ignore the duck-ass boy' tactic was decent but it backfired when howler monkey Jr. came to the room and ran to 'her Sasuke-kun's' side. "**SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU! I MADE A SACRIFICE TO THE GOD** **KOALEMOS SO WE COULD BE IN THE SAME TEAM!**" (2)

Naruto wanted to kill himself. '_Why me? Can't they gather elsewhere._'

Sasuke just hn'ed at the girl. "Can't you hear me you lowly commoner. I told you to give your seat to me. If you fail to comply I will tell the civilian council to have you executed.

Naruto was facepalming with both hands but felt that two hands were not enough so he asked the boy sitting on his left - Shikamaru if he remembered correctly - to borrow one of his hands to do a triple facepalm.

"Huh? How troublesome. Here you go." He put his palm on top of Naruto's hands as Iruka entered the classroom.

"What are you two doing?"

"He had to listen Sakura and Sasuke and felt like facepalming. But he felt as if double facepalm was not good enough so he asked me to borrow one of my hands."

Iruka just sweat dropped and told everyone to shut up and sit down.

"Okay I am going to announce the teams now so listen up. Team 1... Team 2... Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura - "

Iruka was interrupted by loud screeching noise. "**I KNEW THAT I WOULD BE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS!**"

Iruka looked a bit annoyed about the interruption but decided to let it go and continued. " - and Uzumaki Naruto. Your team is led by Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto had horrified expression on his face. '_Old-man! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? How could this happen to me I haven't done anything to deserve this. Have I somehow angered that god Koalemos?_ _No wait wasn't my fathers student's name Kakashi? I'll have to ask._'

After Iruka was done with the team assignments Naruto asked. "Iruka-Sensei? Is this Hatake Kakashi the same Kakashi who was trained by the fourth hokage?"

Iruka just nodded and left the class-room after saying. "Your jounin-senseis will be here shortly to pick you up."

- 45 Minutes later -

Naruto was very annoyed. He tried his best to ignore the duck-ass and howler monkey Jr. but it was really hard and all the other jounin-senseis arrived shortly after Iruka had left the classroom. But their's had to be late for some reason. '_It can't be a mission. Someone would have informed us if he couldn't come here today. He probably just didn't feel like arriving on time._' Naruto looked out of the classroom window and noticed that someone was looking at them. He decided to ignore him. After 10 minutes he was still staring at them and he decided to go ask what was his problem. He used standard konoha leaf body flicker and appeared next to the figure who looked surprised.

"So why are you staring at us from here?" Naruto's voice sounded strangely relieved to the strange observer.

"Well, well... I am supposed to be your jonin-sensei so I figured that I'll observe you for a while before I come to meet you." The observers Hair was long gray and defied gravity. He was wearing a mask and had his konoha headband over his other eye.

"Mind if I sit here with you. Those two are a nightmare. They are so loud and annoying and..." Naruto shuddered. "I dare you. Try to stay in the same room as them for longer than 5 minutes without thinking about either killing them or killing yourself."

Kakashi just eye smiled and said. "Well, well... They can't be that? Let's go meet them now."

Naruto groaned but used body flicker to follow his sensei back to the classroom.

Immediately when Naruto arrived Sasuke spoke. "You cheater boy. I demand you give me that technique!"

Naruto stared at Kakashi and said. "See... I told you."

Sakura was not happy that Sasuke was being ignored and decided to put in. "**DO WHAT SASUKE-KUN TELLS YOU TO DO CHEATER OR THIS TIME I WILL HAVE MY MOTHER REALLY EXECUTE YOU. SHE IS MEMBER OF THE CIVIL COUNCIL AND CAN HAVE YOU EXECUTED WHENEVER SHE WANTS TO!**"

Kakashi's eye begun to twitch and he said. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And then he disappeared using body flicker.

Naruto followed his sensei's example and used body flicker to disappear.

"That damn cheater. First he dares to cheat on the throwing weapon test then he cheats on the taijutsu test and now he dares to ignore me!" Sasuke was fuming when he left the room and Sakura followed him like a lost puppy.

- On the Roof -

"So... you were taught by fourth? What was he like." Naruto tried to sound as if he was not really interested but it was hard. He had wanted to know about his father ever since he met him.

"No need to try to hide anything. Third told me that you know. There is many things I could tell you but we don't have enough time now. We can talk after the real genin exam."

"God thank you. I thought all of these hopeless idiots could become ninja."

Kakashi eye smiled and motioned him to sit down. After a minute Sasuke and Sakura arrived to the roof.

"Now sit down and introduce yourselves." Kakashi eye smiled.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at her and thought. '_Does she really not understand what I just said. Well what ever._'

"I mean your name, hobbies , hates, likes and dreams that kind of stuff."

Howler monkey Jr. still looked confused and said. "How about you go first sensei so we know what to do."

Kakashi sighed and said. "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes... My dislikes... I have a lot of hobbies... And my dreams are not your business." Only Naruto saw the perverted glint in Kakashi's eyes when he talked about his dreams. "You next pinky."

Sakura frowned. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... (looks at Sasuke). I hate Ino-Pig and the cheater boy (he glared at Naruto). My hobby is... (looks at Sasuke). And my dream is to... (looks at Sasuke and squeals).

'_Oh boy! Useless fan-girl._' Kakashi thought. You next blondy.

"Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like relaxing and ramen and my surrogate family. I hate loud and self-centered people. I like to try to kill my other sensei, Surai as a hobby." Kakashi paled a bit. "That was a joke, sort of. And my dream is to have fun life."

'_His personality seems normal enough if I ignore that part about killing his other sensei._' Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and said. "You next sunshine."

Before Sasuke could begin his introduction Naruto spoke. "I think more appropriate nick name would be 'Rainbow Warrior' as he is... you know." Naruto somehow managed to wordlessly communicate to Kakashi that he thought that Sasuke is mad without the other two on the roof noticing. Kakashi chuckled and said. "Indeed. Rainbow Warrior its your turn."

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto and then proceeded to making his best Ikari Gendou (**AN: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion) impression. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things that I don't like but I don't really like anything. It's not a dream but an ambition... I will rebuild my clan kill certain man."

'_Wow... His life must be boring if he doesn't like anything._' Thought Naruto

"**YEAH! SASUKE-KUN GO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN MAKE BABIES WITH ME WHEN YOU WANT TO REBUILD YOUR CLAN!" '**_**HE LOVES ME AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS IT! HE EVEN SAID HE WANTED TO REBUILD HIS CLAN WITH ME**_**'**

"Well, we still have to test if you are good enough to pass as real genin. The second part of the genin test is tomorrow. Only 9 of the 27 graduates will actually make the cut. Meet me tomorrow at the third training ground at 6 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll just puke. See you." He and Naruto immediately disappeared using the body flicker technique.

- Training Ground 3 8:55 -

Naruto had done a bit of research on his new sensei. The man always showed up everywhere exactly 3 hours late and liked to read orange covers. Naruto didn't really know what those were supposed to be so he asked Surai. Surai explained to him that orange covers here meant porn. He pulled a book from his scarf and threw it to Naruto. And said that it was about the time for him to learn about adult things.

It was exactly 9:00 when Kakashi arrived. And only saw two of his genins at the training ground. "Well it seems like the blondy is late so lets get started."

"I am here!" Naruto jumped next to Kakashi from a tree and said. "Well whats the test going to -" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura's screeching. "**YOU'RE LATE!**"

Kakashi looked absolutely delighted and said. "Black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around and I got lost on the path of life. Well anyways the three of you have 3 hours to try to take these bells from me." He showed them 2 bells. "If get one, you'll pass."

"Sensei there is only 2 bells." Sakura looked a little worried about not being able to pass with 'her Sasuke-kun'.

"Indeed so only 2 of you will pass. Now 3... 2... 1... START!"

Sasuke and Sakura ran to the forest tried to hide from their sensei but Naruto just stood there thinking about the easiest way to get the bells.

'_I should have just demanded the gives me the bells because I am the last Uchiha but now it would be too embarrassing to return there and demand them._' Sasuke thought.

"So you decided to fight me right off the bat. Well show me what you can do Naruto." He took a book from his weapon pouch and begun to read.

"Sensei. I have an suggestion for you. Let us pass and I will give you this." He pulled the book which Surai had given him. "It's 'orange covered book' from my sensei's homeland. According to him it is way better than any stuff they sell here."

Kakashi had heart on his only visible eye. He had read all of different porn books in all of the 5 great elemental nations but he had not ever seen this book before. "I'll do anything just give me that book."

Naruto smiled and repeated his line. "Let us pass and this is yours."

Kakashi took the book and said. "Sasuke! Sakura! Come back here. There was a change of plans. You all pass! Meet me at hokages office at 7 am tomorrow.

'_Oh no! What have I done... I should have asked him to let me pass alone. No~o~oo!_'

* * *

**AN: **I gave the 'capture Mizuki event' to Surai because in my opinion it's not important for Naruto now. And I wanted to give the third hokage a reason to trust Surai a little more.

(1) In this story 1 ryō is 2 euros. You can just google the exchange rates for euro if you want to know how much money he gets.

(2) Koalemos is god of stupidity in greek mythology.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar, Council and C-rank

**AN:** Magical. I was writing this AN but when I tried to set the text to bold and then to italic and somehow the tab I had this oped disappeared. Anyways I was wondering if I should bring Kyūbi back to the story. Send me a pm or write a review to tell me what you think (I am too lazy to make a poll).

If anyone wonder's why I use ',' so much its because I am Finnish and I tend to put it everywhere. :D

Thanks for favs follows and reviews.

_Flashback text is in italics._

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"**Technique Names**"

**ATTENTION:** Remember this is AU.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

- Chaper 4: Familiar, Council and C-rank -

"Two months ago he had finally become true Konoha ninja, full fledged genin. He was one step closer to his goals. He had sworn to become arrogant prick on his fathers grave. He had sworn to avenge them on his mothers grave. The collective promise to all of his now dead clansmen was to become the most socially inept person in Konoha. He had made his vows and he would not compromise his way of life. He had demonstrated his prowess on his chosen path on his team's numerous D-Rank missions.

When they were weeding some old guys garden he had told the weeds to weed themselves as he was mighty Uchiha and common weeds should just give up before he burned them. As they had not followed his orders he used his **Fire Style: Grand Fireball** technique to burn the whole garden.

When they were supposed to help old lady to buy her groceries he told her to do her shopping herself as he the 'last Uchiha' was not some common errand boy and that he would have the civilian council execute her if she bothered him again.

When they were catching Fire Daimyō's wife's cat Tora he 'adviced' the cat to come with them willingly or he would kill it. The cat had not taken well to his advice and tried to claw his face off. Naturally he had to kill it for disgracing his 'beautiful face'. Only thing left of the cat was burned corp -"

"What do you mean he killed Tora? Isn't that cat sitting on your lap Tora?" Surai asked.

"I'll explain after you tell me your opinion . So what do you think? Will it will sell?" Naruto asked and tossed the manuscript to table between them.

"At least other Konoha's clans are going to love it. Especially Hyūga Clan. So why did Hokage give genin team mission to catch demon cat?" Surai said while starining at two tailed white and purple cat on Naruto's lap.

"Well, let me explain." Naruto said.

_- Flashback: 2 Weeks ago -_

_Hokage had given them a mission to catch Tora, Fire Daimyō's cat. It was one of the most important D-Rank missions they had. After all it was important to keep the Daimyō happy and satisfied with the village. Naruto didn't really care much and sent his usual shadow clone to go with his team so he could relax. While his team and clone were looking for the cat he went to the academy's roof to relax. It was rather beautiful and most importantly quiet place. He was about to fall asleep when something jumped on to his chest._

_It was Tora._

_He didn't know what to do. If he caught the cat he would have to go return it to it's owner and he had heard rumors of how she treated it. On other hand it was his responsibility as Konoha ninja to complete his mission. He kept musing until he noticed small seal on the cat. It was very hard to see as it was underneath it's fur, applied directly to it's skin. The only reason he noticed it was his extremely sharp eye sight. After inspecting the seal for a while he deduced that it sealed target's - in this case Tora's - demonic energy. That actually explained quite a bit. Apparently Tora had been 'terrorizing' genin teams for well over 20 years and normal cats had lifespan of 12 to 14 years. (1)_

_Naruto decided to help the poor demon out of it's 'prison'. "Hey. Can you understand me?"_

_Tora turned to stare at him. 'I take that as a 'yes'.'_

_"I can unseal your youki if you first help me to pull a prank."_

_Tora nodded and jumped to his lap._

_After few minutes of planning Naruto overloaded the seal and Tora turned into bit larger white cat with 2 tails and purple swirl patterns on its legs. It immediately took it's mundane form and ran off._

_- 5 minutes later -_

_Naruto had discreetly replaced his clone and taken his place at 'point A'. "Sunny at point A, ready to proceed."_

_"Lemur at point B, ready to proceed." Naruto was snickering under his breath. Sakura had accepted the code name he suggested to her saying that it sounded pretty._

_Sasuke then decided that he had had enough of Tora and stood up from his hiding spot. "CAT! I demand that you come with me willingly or else I will kill you!"_

_Tora jumped towards Sasuke's face and swiped furiously wounding the young Uchiha heir. "DAMNED CAT! Take this! __**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**__"_

_Tora changed back into its demonic form and took the hit. Only thing left after the fire ball was toras burned body._

_"You killed it! How could you?" Naruto was fuming on the outside but inside he had big smirk on his face. After all everyone knew that demon cat's had to die nine times in a day to really die. That was how the cat's nine lives saying originated from._

_"__**YOUR SO COOL SASUKE-KUN! YOU GOT RID OF THE DEMON CAT!**__" Guess who that was._

_Yes you are correct, it was Kakashi... not._

_Kakashi sighed. Why did he have to deal with this. He was going to put all the blame to where it belonged, Sasuke had caused him enough problems already. He was not going to take the fall for him this time._

_"Let's go report to the Hokage. Sasuke you killed the cat so you bring the body."_

_- Hokages Office -_

_Hokage was fuming. How could someone be so stupid. No one had ever before failed so many D-Rank missions. And now the 'mighty Uchiha' had 'slain a foul beast that had disgraced his beautiful face' as he said. He told Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to leave but Sakura said that he wouldn't leave his true loves side. But left the room when her eyes met Hokage's glare._

_When Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi left the room, crying Madam Shijimi was escorted to the room._

_- Naruto's Apartment -_

_When Naruto arrived back to his apartment he was surprised to see Tora in it's demon form sitting on the couch in living room._

_"What are you doing here Tora?" Asked confused Naruto._

_"I thought It would be interesting to become your familiar. We demon cat's have served as clan of familiars for other demon races for long as we have existed. And I have chosen you as my master."_

_'It can talk? What ever it's demon...' Naruto looked at Tora for a while. "Sure. Do we make a contract or something?"_

_-_ Flashback end, Naruto's Room -

"So you returned it's powers to it?"

"Yep!"

"Then you faked it's death and blamed the duck-ass?"

"Yep!"

"And then you made familiar contract with it?"

"Yep!"

"You know what kid? I think you'd want to have this." He pulled out red mask with long nose from his scarf and threw it to Naruto.

"What is this supposed to be? And what does this have to do with anything." Naruto asked.

"That is tengu mask."(2) Tora said. It's voice was sort of cute and childlike "It doesn't serve any practical purpose except infuriating your opponents. No one wants to fight against someone who wears a mask with 15 cm (~6 Inches) long nose."

"That is ingenious!" Naruto laughed/said. "I can already imagine all the different emotions and expressions..."

"So what happened to that duck-ass then?" Asked Surai.

Naruto smirked. "I don't know yet. I'll ask old-man after we get my team's first C-rank mission. See you." Naruto then turned to look at Tora. "Do you wan't to come with me?" Tora just jumped on to Naruto's shoulder.

- Hokage's Office -

Team 7 arrived to Hokage's office and reported for a mission. "Hokage-sama, we're reporting for a C-Ranked mission." Kakashi said.

"Naruto what's with the cat? You are not supposed to bring pet's along to missions." Hokage had slightly confused face on his face.

"Well I found this girl near my apartment after duck-ass killed Tora so I named it after Madam Shijimi's late pet. She's two tailed nin-cat Tora." Naruto had bright smile on his face whilst he spoke. "So we haven't have had team meetings or missions for 2 weeks now. Does that have anything to do with duck-ass' punishment?"

"Well as additional punishment to Sasuke, let me tell you what happened." Hokage smiled and begun to retell what happened after Naruto left the office that day.

- _Flashback: 2 Weeks ago -_

_Shortly after Naruto left Hokage's office the elder council - Danzo, Koharu and Homura - arrived to defend their golden boy._

_"Madam Shijimi, there must have been a mistake. You have the wrong person. The one who actually killed your cat was boy named Naruto." Said Koharu._

_"He himself admitted that he killed my cat!" Shouted Shijimi._

_"Yes! It was me who killed that foul cat who dared to attack the great Uchiha!" Sasuke had a confident smirk on his face._

_"Uchiha-sama must have been put under genjutsu to make him believe he was the one who killed your cat Madam Shijimi. You must be reasonable. If that 'boy' was there it must have been his fault. Uchiha-sama would never do something like this." Said Homura. _

_"No I wasn't under genjutsu! It was I who killed the beast. I was not under any genjutsu. You can ask our jounin-sensei Hateke Kakashi." Sasuke was frowning. How dare they try to take away his glory._

_"Don't you see how upset he is because of your pet's death. He is in shock because of the brutal way his team-mate killed your cat." Danzo said whilst using subtle and powerful genjutsu to make Sasuke follow his train of thought._

_"Yes. He threw the cat in to the fireball I used. I only tried to scare the cat." Suddenly he felt like giving the glory of killing the cat to Naruto._

_"See. It was that 'boy' who killed the cat after all. He must have done something to Uchiha-sama's mind to make him think that he himself was responsible of the cat's death." Koharu said with a triumphant smirk on her face._

_"No. All members of team 7 have already confirmed Uchiha-san as the perpetrator and he will be punished as such. Madam Shijimi I ask you to leave boy's punishment for our council to decide." Hokage said._

_"I trust you to punish him accordingly Hiruzen-san. Good bye." And so Madam Shijimi left the hokage tower._

_"Danzo gather the council. I'm expecting everyone at the council chamber in an hour. Follow me Uchiha-san." Hokage said._

_- Hour Later in the Council Chamber -_

_Six of ten ninja council members - Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Nara and Yamanaka - were present and 4 of the seats - Namikaze, Sarutobi, Senju and Uchiha - were empty. Sarutobi seat was left empty because Sarutobi Hiruzen was attending as Hokage. Both Uchiha and Namikaze clan heirs were too young to claim their place as clan-head. Although everyone else except the Hokage thought that Namikaze clan was extinct. And only living Senju was probably drinking somewhere._

_Danzo had also brought the civilian council to the meeting. _

_"Hokage-sama we heard that Uchiha-sama is being blamed for something that he didn't do. What has happened and why are you putting the blame on Uchiha-sama?" Hokage hadn't even bothered to learn all names of the civilian council members. His teacher - Senju Tobirama - must have been drunk when he created the civilian council. Why else would he have given away part of the Hokage's power to ignorant civilians._

_"Uchiha Sasuke is being accused and has been confirmed as killer of Madam Shijimi's cat. He himself has confessed and he has been confirmed as the perpetrator." Hokage said._

_Before the civilian council could begin their usual outbreak Danzo decided to speak. "Hokage-sama I must bring to everyone's attention that after confessing Uchiha-san has taken back his statement and claimed that 'Uzumaki Naruto' is the real perpetrator."_

_The floodgates were released. Luckily for them they all spoke so loud and all at the same time so no one could understand what they said. If Hokage had understood even one word he could have executed them for breaking the law that forbid anyone to talk about or to in any way refer to Naruto's status as demon container._

_"SILENCE!" Hokage shout. "We will have order in the council."_

_"But Hokage-sama. Surely you can't believe that Uchiha-sama could have killed Madam Shijimi's cat whilst that foul de~linquent was present at the crime scene." Said certain pink haired lady._

_"I do. All four member's of team 7 confirmed the killer. Even Uchiha himself said he killed the cat. Let's see what he has to say for himself." Hokage said. "ANBU call in the Uchiha."_

_Immediately the door to the council chamber's opened and Sasuke strode in as if he owned the place. He was guided to the middle of the room and was now surrounded by all of the council members. _

_"Why have you summoned me! I am the 'last Uchiha'. I do not have time for your games old-man!" Sasuke sounded bored and pompous at the same time._

_All of the ninja council members and Hokage thought along the same lines. 'How does his mind function?"_

_Hokage decided to ignore the blatant disrespect and said. "You have confessed to killing Madam Shijimi's pet cat Tora. What do you have to say to defend yourself?"_

_Danzo was praying that his genjutsu was still affecting the Uchiha boy. But he was out of luck._

_"Yes! It was indeed I who freed the village of the 'demon cat'. It was I who killed that damned infidel. It dared to scratch my beautiful Uchiha face!" Sasuke sounded angry when he stated that the cat had scratched him._

_No one ever expected the Haruno clan head to say anything even remotely intelligent when she opened her mouth .So Imagine everyone's surprise when what she said made sense. At least to those who wanted to help their precious 'last Uchiha'. "Hokage-sama. Surely you understand that he must have attacked the cat in self-defense. He might have over reacted and the case should be judged as such. Case of excessive self-defense. __**YES MY SON-IN-LAW-TO-BE SHALL NOT BE JUDGED AS MURDERED. MY DAUGHTER'S LOVE WILL PREVAIL AND UCHIHA-SAMA WILL BE NOT PUNISHED!**__"_

_Everyone of course was extremely relieved and annoyed at the same time as she reverted back to her normal self. It was scarier to listen to her when she sort of made sense. But her voice was just so annoyingly loud._

_Sasuke who finally realized that he was about to be punished because he killed Tora decided to try to suck up to the civil council. It always worked._

_"Your howl is just as beautiful as your monkey daughter's Ms. Haruno. I appreciate your howl of support for me." Sasuke said._

_Haruno clan head blushed and screeched. "__**SASUKE-KUN! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF MY DAUGHTER! I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN.**__"_

_Everyone present sweatdropped and decided to continue with the standard procedure._

_"Everyone who supports Haruno's request to judge the Uchiha's case as excessive self-defense raise your hand._

_All 30 member's of the civilian council and the three member's of the elder council raised their hand. "Everyone against." All six ninja council members who were present raised their hand. Even though one ninja council member's vote was worth of 5 of civilian council member's votes the 'score' was still 33 to 30 for Sasuke. Hokage knew that he shouldn't have had trusted Danzo to make the logical decision and only call the members of ninja council to the meeting. It wasn't necessary to call the civilian council if all involved parties were ninja's or had left the case in ninja's care as Madam Shijimi had done._

_Hokage cursed under his breath and said. "Uchiha Sasuke. It's your first time as offender and the criminal act was committed against non-human. The punishment shall be 2 weeks house arrest."_

_"__**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS HOKAGE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T PUNISH SASUKE-KUN FOR DEFENDING HIMSELF! YOU SHOULD PUNISH HIS TEAM FOR NOT STOPPING HIM BEFORE HE COULD HURT THE CAT!**__" Haruno clan head screeched._

_"Enough! The council is now dismissed." Hokage waved his hand dismissively._

_- Flashback End -_

While Kakashi and Naruto were laughing lightly, Sakura was fuming. '**_HOW DARE THEY PUNISH SASUKE-KUN!_**'

"**SASUKE-KUN YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT MY MOTHER SAID! YOU CAN JUST HAVE US BOTH! AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUNISH SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE MERE HOKAGE AND HE IS MIGHTY UCHIHA!**" That might have been Naruto or then it might have been Sakura. What was the difference again?

"Show some respect! You are talking to THE Hokage-sama!" Iruka shout.

"That is quite enough, all of you. It is now time to give you your mission." Hokage said. "Iruka would you bring Tazuna-san here."

Iruka came back to the office followed by drunk old man who was wearing weird pointed straw-hat. He took a minute to take look at group of ninja who were going to protect him. He snorted and said. "Is this the best I could get? The pinky looks like she has not eaten for at least a month and the duck-ass haired one looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass and seems to enjoy it." He then looked at Naruto and then to picture of fourth hokage that was on the wall of the office. He then shrugged. '_If fourth had son surely the world would know about him. Maybe kid is a fan of his and wants to look like him or something._'

"How - **DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN HE IS **- true Uchiha elite. The nobility of Konoha and the - **BEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE!**" Sasuke and Sakura roared together.

'_Holy shit! When did they learn how to do that? Now they are going to be at least twice as annoying._' Thought Naruto.

Kakashi eye smiled and said. "If my genin can't protect you then I will. I after all am jonin of Konoha."

Tazuna shrugged again and said. "I am master bridge builder Tazuna. Your job is to protect me until we reach wave country."

Sakura and Sasuke still seemed angry but nodded along with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Okay team! Meet me at 7:00 at the gates. Dismissed!" Kakashi said and disappeared in swirl of wind and leaves.

- Konoha Gates Tomorro: 9:50 -

"Where are your blonde haired team mate and your sensei?" Asked confused and little annoyed Tazuna. He couldn't find his beverage when he woke up and he didn't have anything to do so he was bored.

"**CHEATER BOY AND SENSEI ARE ALWAYS LATE! THEY ARE SUCH IDIOTS COMPARED TO SASUKE-KUN!**" That might have been Tazuna. I am serious he is really good at imitations.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's input to the conversation.

A minute later Kakashi and Naruto with Tora appeared in their individual swirls of wind and leaves. And both said. "Hi, I got lost on the path of life!" They then looked at each other and high-fived.

"That damn path has so many turns and forks. Its nigh impossible to not to get lost." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled and said. "Indeed, lately the path was filled with black cats but they suddenly disappeared. Mysterious."

Kakashi had told Naruto about fourth hokage last night and Naruto had somehow managed to convince Kakashi that it was time to forgive himself and that his late team wouldn't want to see him acting like he was. Kakashi then told that Naruto that he probably couldn't ever get used to getting to places on time again. Naruto just shrugged and said that he didn't mind him being late and neither would Obito, actually Naruto said that he would probably have been amused by Kakashi's antics if he didn't spend over half of his day mourning. During their talk they found out they had few things in common and became friends.

Kakashi eye smiled and said. "Okay team 7 lets take diamond formation. Sasuke you take the lead." Sasuke looked smug and walked to front. "Sakura you take left and Naruto you take right."

When Kakashi didn't say anything about himself Sakura frowned and asked. "But Sensei! Which position are you going to choose?" She was completely serious when she asked that.

Kakashi coughed and said. "Okay team 7, Depart!"

- About 5 Hours Later -

Naruto was not used to travelling. He usually just used body flicker to go wherever he wanted to or Surai took him there with his time and space control powers. Travelling wasn't unpleasant experience for him. The sun was shining and road toward wave country was surrounded by forest. Occasionally wild animals could be seen near the road but when wild puddle appeared in the middle of the road Naruto frowned. It hadn't rained for seven days. That mean't it had to be genjutsu or someone had dropped quite a lot of water there. Subtly channeling little youki to his eyes he looked at the puddle again. Behind the puddle stood two - probably missing - Kiri-ninjas. They each had a large gauntlet on their hand and they were connected to each other by shuriken chain. Naruto shrugged and decided to ignore them. If they attacked he would take care of them but if they didn't he'd just let them be.

Few seconds after walking past the puddle the Kiri ninjas begun their attack. They swiftly 'took down' Kakashi who in reality used substitution technique and then took position to observe how his genins fought. Naruto shrugged again and took his taijutsu stance - letting his hands fall limply down and started shifting his weight from leg to the other and then back - while listening the Kiri-ninjas exclamation. "One down! Four to go!" Naruto dropped Tora and whispered. "Let me take care of this. I haven't have had chance to fight for a while."

Now was his chance to prove his superiority as member of Uchiha clan. He took out a kunai and a shuriken and threw them toward the shuriken-chain between two enemy ninjas and locked the chain onto nearby tree.

Right after Sasuke's attack Naruto appeared in front of other ninja and clawed his right hand above the gauntlet. The attack left four deep gashes on the enemy ninjas hand. Right after Naruto spun around twice while moving toward other enemy and kicked him to jaw. Naruto continued his rotation and clawed the other's chest leaving 4 more gashes and then reversed his rotation to kick him in knee breaking it.

Kakashi then appeared from the tree on to which Sasuke had locked the Kiri ninjas chain to. "Good job Naruto, Sasuke. Excellent reaction. I didn't expect you to do so well. These two are called 'Demon Brothers'. They are mid C-ranked missing ninjas from Kiri but together they are classified as low B-rank threat."

Sasuke had confident smirk on his face. It didn't look nearly as stupid as it usually did because he had actually done something useful this time.

"So does that mean this mission is actually above C-rank as it is obvious from their speech that the where after all 5 of us and that includes Tazuna and do we get their bounty?" Naruto asked. '_Oh no I forgot to wear my tengu-mask. Well this fight wasn't really worth it anyways. I didn't even get to use more than a third of my current power._'(3) Tora jumped back to Naruto's shoulder and meowed.

"Yes to both questions Naruto. You have some explaining to do Tazuna-san." Kakashi eye smiled at Tazuna who was sweating profoundly.

"Listen! I can explain." Tazuna said sweating bullets. "Our country is very poor. Not even Daimyō has lot of money. One year ago Gato arrived to shores of our country and took over all the docks. We haven't been able to sustain our selves so all the money we had was used to hire you for this C-ranked mission. Our country is starved and the bridge I am building is our last hope. I understand if you leave me now. Its not a big deal. My daughter and grandson will probably be raped and killed but its ok. I am sorry I lied."

Naruto chuckled and said. "It's ok dick-hat-guy. I was going to help you anyways. I couldn't live with myself if I just left your country to die when I could help."

Sasuke didn't want to be outdone by Naruto and said. "I am going to continue with the mission. My Uchiha pride wont allow me to back down."

Sakura who didn't understand what was going on did what he always did. "**SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST! I AM GOING TO FOLLOW HIM EVERYWHERE!**"

Kakashi shrugged. "If you all want to continue we can. But you -" He looked at Tazuna. "- will answer all questions I have."

- Later in Wave Country -

Short man walked in to exotic looking shack/house where one Zabuza, 'Demon of Bloody-mist' lived. He had just heard how Zabuza's henchmen 'Demon Brothers' had been defeated. He was worried that the bridge might be built up and wanted to mobilize the mighty 'Demon of Bloody-mist'. But when he entered Zabuza's shack he froze.

Immediately as he entered the shack huge cleaver sword was pressed to his neck and low voice spoke. "What do you Gato?"

Gato was scared but somehow manged to speak. "'Demon Brothers' were defeated. I am not going to pay you if you don't kill the bridge builder before the bridge is finished."

Zabuza chuckled and removed the blade from Gato's neck. "Who do you think I am. I am the 'Demon of Bloody-mist'. Those two weaklings are... Were nothing compared to me. Don't worry, I am going to take care of this and you'll just prepare my pay." Zabuza left the shack and after a while Gato huffed. "As if I am going to pay you. Right boys." His two mindless bodyguards nodded and laughed.

* * *

**AN:** This was my best chapter so far (In my opinion). I really liked writing this, had lot of fun and stuff. Okay don't ask me to do kill or let Zabuza and/or Haku live. I have already decided what to do with them. And if you care then write a review or pm me and tell if I should bring Kyūbi back to the story, soon, later or not-at all (As I wrote earlier. I am too laze to make a poll).

In next chapter there is finally going to be real fighting. It's going to be interesting experience for me to write my first fighting scene.

(1) Just googled this information. Correct me if I am wrong.

(2) Even though Naruto is now a crow demon he won't be like ordinary tengu's. Like being able to disappear and re appear immediately and telepathy or stuff like that.

(3) The super human strength seal is still active on Naruto so he was using only a third of quarter, that is to say twelfth of his power and he won without any problems.


	5. Chapter 5: Wave Country

**AN:** I just noticed that I had to update the story and not just the chapter to edit a chapter. There was some minor edits to Chapter 1 and to Chapter 2. Nothing really important. I only wrote a summary of beginning of the Zabuza vs. Team 7 fight because the actual fighting is 100% canon.  
I really love the Tora but I seem to forget to write him sometimes. :D

I also wrote the first chapter to my other story Reincarnation Menu check it out.

_Flashback text_

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

"**Technique Names**" and Sakura.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto. I nearly forgot about this...Again... Scary.

* * *

- Chapter 5: Wave Country -

How had she ended up in to this mess? She had romantic boat ride with love of her life. After the boat ride there was a lot of mist and suddenly that 'cheater boy' had thrown a kunai and nearly hit cute little bunny. Of course she had shown him his place. She told him that if he would not stop trying to show off she would have her mother execute him. Of course he was absolutely terrified but managed to hide it well. Shortly afterwards gigantic sword appeared out of nowhere but Kakashi-sensei had told everyone to duck. In her opinion 'Sasuke-kun'looked absolutely stunning when he dodged - in reality fell on the ground face first - the sword. She then begun to howl again about how anyone would dare to try to attack her 'Sasuke-kun' and how her mother in Konoha's civilian council would have him or her executed. The attacker turned out to be some weak looking - in her opinion - clanless fool. In her opinion only other Uchiha could defeat her 'destined lover'. Then she nearly chocked because of the killing intent that Zabuza was leaking but when she saw how cool her 'Sasuke-kun' was when he tried to kill himself before Kakashi-sensei stopped him she pulled pulled through. Then Zabuza begun to talk something about 8 vital points and then Kakashi-sensei jumped to save them and then other things happened. She hadn't payed any attention to anything expect Sasuke after Kakashi first saved them and now they were all going to die because their 'Idiot Sensei' got caught in to a trap and Zabuza had just sent a water clone to attack them.

"Damn you Zabuza!" Kakashi growled. "Take the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi shout to his genin team.

"Excuse me sensei. But I think it's time for me to show off a little. Which style should I use? Should I use 'everyone is stupid' style or 'everyone is blind' style?" Naruto said while he pulled something red from his pocket.

Kakashi understood what the first part meant immediately but it took a while for him to realize what Naruto meant with the second part. "You can use 'it'?" Not waiting for Naruto's answer Kakashi continued. "Use 'everyone is stupid' style. It just wouldn't do to tell everyone that they are blind. They might fix their eye problems then."

Naruto nodded whilst Tora jumped from his shoulder and ran to forest and said. "I might have withheld some information when I returned to Konoha so don't be shocked now." He released one layer of his super human power seal and two black wings sprouted from his back and his arms were cowered by black feathers from elbow to the fingertips which had transformed into 5 cm (2 Inches) long claws. The air around him was filled by very light and transparent youki.

'_Cheater boy is wearing a stupid looking mask. Sasuke-kun is way cooler than that stupid cheater._' Was Sakura's brilliant deduction of what just happened.

Kakashi's, Sasuke's and Zabuza's thoughts were a bit more intelligent. '_What are those wing's and what happened to his arms. That chakra is overwhelming... and why is he wearing such a ridiculous looking mask?_'

Naruto then unsealed a javelin from his hand and jumped 10 meters (About 33 feet) up in to the air and started flapping his wings to stay stationary. "Let me show you my favorite long range technique." He channeled his youki in to the javelin and it started to resemble gigantic, very long gray senbon needle. He then threw it toward real the Zabuza.

At first Zabuza was a bit worried when he saw the boy channeling such high amount of chakra to his weapon. But when he saw that he was going to throw it he just scoffed and thought. '_He has the raw power but he is still stupid. Distance between us is roughly 100 meters (About 328 feet). I can easily take my time to analyze and deflect his attack._' But the attack was so fast that it was 10 meters (about 33 feet) away from him when he finally saw it. He immediately jumped away from Kakashi. Letting him escape from the water prison was pretty good choice when compared to dying. When he looked back to where he had just been, there was a 'hole' with 5 meters diameter in water.  
Everyone had gobsmacked expression. Naruto's attacked traveled nearly instantaneously and seemed to have enough power to disintegrate anything in it's path.  
"So how did you like my **Heaven's Arrow of Judgement**?" Naruto sounded jaunty. "I came up with that when I heard of the fourth hokage's technique rasengan and combined it with weapon augmentation."

'_How dare he have such power. It should belong to me. He is not Uchiha he doesn't deserve to have that power._' Sasuke was seething.

'_Holy shit. That kid is a monster. I have to get out of here. Where is Hake when I need him._' Zabuza thought.

'_So that's why my sharingan didn't copy it._(1)_ It was pure shape manipulation so it couldn't be copied. What a terrifying technique._' Kakashi thought. "Excellent work Naruto! Now protect the -" Naruto had already charged trough air towards Zabuza and unsealed his spear. Whole of the 5 meters (About 16½ feet) long spear was made of red metal that split into two parts that started crossing over each other before forming rather large two bladed tip.(2)

The speed Naruto displayed was on par with Gai when he had opened his first of eight inner gates. Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza and made compact two handed swing with his spear aiming for Zabuza's legs whilst he reverted his wings inside his body. Zabuza jumped over the attack and made a vertical slash aimed to cleave Naruto in half. Naruto deflected Zabuza's attack and made another compact swing by lifting his right hand and lowering his left to make a rising vertical slash. Zabuza avoided the slash by jumping backwards.

Kakashi decided to not to force Naruto to retreat from the combat and ran to flank the 'Demon of Bloody-mist'. Naruto continued his assault with a full length forward thrust holding the spear with only 1 hand in from it's very end. Zabuza realized that he couldn't capitalize on his opponent's now weakened grip because Kakashi was in position to attack him if he left an opening so he dodged to the side. "Damned cowards! Fighting two against one!"

Naruto sweat dropped and said. "You know that we ninja's are not supposed to care about honor in fights."

Even through bandages on Zabuza's face it was clear that he was smiling. "Well Mr. Longnose. I had to at least try. That usually works against Konoha ninjas." He said.

Kakashi had seen enough of Naruto's skill to trust him to manage against Zabuza alone for a while. "Naruto keep him busy while I prepare techinque to take him down." He said.

Naruto nodded and jumped toward Zabuza landing on wide crouching stance and made a wide horizontal sweep aimed at Zabuza's legs. Zabuza jumped over the attacked towards Naruto and was about to cleave Naruto in half with a horizontal slash when suddenly he felt pain on his back. He lost his concentration and Naruto capitalized on it by letting one hand off his spear and punching him on the face and then kicking on chest pushing him away from close range. Zabuza saw the same white and purple two tailed cat that had been on Naruto's shoulders when he first attacked them. He concluded that the cat had used chakra to enlongate it's claws to attack his back.

Tora Was about to move in to a flanking position when Kakashi shout. "Naruto, Tora move aside I am going to release my technique now. **Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique!**" Large wave of water burst from Kakashi's location hitting downed Zabuza. When the water disappeared Zabuza was nowhere to be seen. "Damn. Sorry I made mistake. He might have survived." Kakashi said and covered his eye with his headband.

Naruto took of his mask off and said. "Meh, I don't mind. It was fun fighting against him. Right Tora?" Tora meowed and took his position on Naruto's shoulder.

"We should not try to look for his body now. Our first priority is to protect Tazuna. And leaving him here doesn't accomplish that." Kakashi said and gave Naruto a look which could be translated to 'we are going to have a talk' While Naruto returned his hands to their human form.

Naruto nodded and said. "If Zabuza survived then it's going to take at least three days for him to recover. Tora here can use chakra to apply paralyzing poison to it's claws. Those purple things on its limbs are seals to make that possible." Naruto didn't feel like telling Kakashi about Tora being demon and it seemed Tora didn't mind as it meowed and moved to lay on Naruto's head. "We can talk about me later, in private."

Kakashi seemed to be satisfied and nodded. '_Its common for ninja to hide their abilities and his power didn't feel like anything like Kyūbi's power so I think there is no need to hurry with this._' Kakashi looked at his two other genin and said. "Okay let's move we have to -"

He was rudely interrupted by Sasuke who looked absolutely livid. "YOU! Give me that technique you used against Zabuza. I need that power to kill my brother!"

Naruto didn't show any emotions as he looked at Sasuke. "No. -" He begun but before he could continue Sasuke shout.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am Uchiha! True elite! You have to obey me! Now give me all of your techniques!"

"**YEAH YOU STUPID CHEATER! IF SASUKE-KUN TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING THEN DO AS HE SAYS OR I'LL TELL MY MOTHER TO EXECUTE YOU!**" Sakura was now nearly as angry as Sasuke. '_How dare he not follow Sasuke-kun's orders. Well that ought to do the trick. Now he has no other choice but to give his technique to Sasuke-kun._'  
"As I was trying to say -" He was again interrupted by Sasuke. "There is no need for you to talk. Just show me how to do that!" Naruto was just resealing his spear and continued. " - before you interrupted me. I can't, that was part of my 'bloodline limit'."

"I was just pulling your leg. Why would you truly think that I, the great Uchiha elite would want your worthless techniques." Sasuke had smug look on his face. '_All the other bloodlines are useless. Only Uchiha techniques can defeat Itachi._'

"**YEAH! YOUR STUPID TECHNIQUE WAS WEAK! SASUKE-KUN COULD HAVE KILLED ZABUZA IMMEDIATELY IF HE WANTED TO.**" Sakura screeched.

Tazuna sweat dropped and said. "Um shouldn't you listen to your jonin-sensei?"

Kakashi coughed and begun to talk again. "Thank you Tazuna. Sasuke the next time you interrupt me when on mission I am going to suspend you from the ninja program for insubordination." Sasuke looked livid but nodded after few seconds. He know that Kakashi could do it. Not for long as Kakashi probably thought because Civilian Council would shorten his punishment but still. Even a day out of duty could mean a year longer for him to get a chance to kill Itachi.

"Okay let's take Tazuna to his home. I have to rest, I used a lot of chakra in that battle." Kakashi said.

- Tazuna's Home: Day Later -

Naruto had had just about enough of these emo types. First there was Sasuke. Then his sensei - whom he saved from that path - and now there was this little brat who thought life was not worth living because his dad was killed. The kid ran around the house preaching to everyone how they would just die and how everything was meaningless. At some point Sasuke took one from the kids book and started to yell at everyone how it was impossible to kill Itachi and how they would all just die.

Luckily for him Kakashi assigned him to guard Tazuna while he was supervising the bridge building. While Tazuna was giving orders to his workers Naruto decided to just sit down and watch the workers. After the day had ended one of the workers approached Tazuna and said. "Tazuna. Don't you think this is meaningless. We can't win against Gato. He can't be defeated. We are just all going to die."

"If I was wearing orange jump suit and had ridiculous belief of becoming Hokage without even training properly I would now say something like: 'Don't give up! You can do it! Believe it!'" Naruto then shook his head. "But as I am totally cool guy and don't do shit like that I will just say this. Go kill your self then."

Tazuna just shook his head and said. "You don't have to come again tomorrow." He then looked at Naruto. "What was that about?"

"I've had enough of these emo pricks. Damn fools just giving up their life and preaching how it is impossible to do anything." Naruto shook his head and said. "Doesn't that just get annoying after a while?"

"Now that you mention... It does." Tazuna nodded whilst speaking. "Let's head back now."

The village around them was dying. Tazuna walked like he had seen these thing many times before - as he probably had - and didn't pay much attention. There were little kids starving on the streets begging for food. Thieves stole from each other to feed them selves. Shops didn't have enough food to sell and what was there was pretty much out of date already. Technically Naruto had to liven through similar life when he was younger but seeing whole village starve like this was horrible. When he initially decided to help Tazuna he had thought he would just fight some strong ninja's and relax but Gato had gone too far. He would kill him in the most painful way imaginable.

- Later at Tazuna's House -

After eating dinner and listening to Inari's and Sasuke's tantrum Kakashi put away his book and said. "Naruto, I think it is time for us to have that talk now."

Naruto nodded and rose from the table. "Let's talk in more private setting. I wouldn't want to announce how my techniques work for the whole world, 'Ya know?" After hearing his mother's verbal tick it just appeared out of nowhere sometimes.

They went into Naruto's room and Kakashi shut to door and put a privacy seal on it. "Now... What happened to your body during that fight and how are you so strong? Is the demon affecting you?"

Naruto wasn't ready to tell Kakashi the truth and decided to say. "If the Kyūbi was affecting me I highly doubt that I would be sprouting wings like that. He is a fox after all. And secondly I train, that is why I am strong. And the reason I sprouted wings in because I used elemental manipulation on Kyūbi's chakra and because of my personality and high wind element affinity my body took it's own elemental form instead of transforming into fox. It's sort of like my mother's chakra chains. A special power which we gained from Kyūbi. All of the demon container's get some kind of power from their demon." Naruto said.

"I suppose... But you have to tell Hokage about this. It is kind of a big deal for the council and whatnot." Kakashi said. "Well I suppose that there isn't anything to really worry about as the power you used didn't seem to control you as you didn't have manic killing spree when you used it so... I'll just continue reading my books." Kakashi said and flopped down on Naruto's bed.

"Don't you fucking read your porn in my bed. Fuck off scarecrow!" Naruto said.

"Now, now Naruto. You have to understand that I am still tired and have mild chakra exhausting from the fight against Zabuza. You'll have to rest when ever I -" Naruto just grabbed Kakashi's flack jacket and threw him out of the room. "No really. I don't want you to read porn in my bed. It's creepy."

Kakashi had anime tears on his face. "How can you treat your poor defenseless sensei like this. I was just trying to build your tolerance to help you become good ninja." Kakashi said in mock sadness.

"Now, now Kakashi. You can just lay down in the corridor and read your porn there." Naruto said as he closed the door to his room. Surprisingly he Kakashi had actually stayed there and even had slept on the floor.

- The Bridge: 2 Days Later -

Naruto had been sent to protect the bridge builder while Kakashi trained Sasuke and Sakura. He had warned his sensei that Zabuza would probably attack today as the paralysis poison's effects would completely wear off but Kakashi just shrugged and said he wasn't in condition to fight yet and Sasuke and Sakura were so weak that hey would only get in on his way so he would have to guard Tazuna alone. Not that Naruto minded. He wanted to have some good one on one action with Zabuza.

When they arrived to the bridge it was filled with unconscious - or dead - bodies and was cowered by mist. "Well... I think I have plan for now." Naruto said to Tazuna. "You'll run away with squad of my shadow clones. And I go take care of that guy." Naruto said and made 4 shadow clones." Tazuna nodded and one of the shadow clones grabbed Tazuna and ran away with the rest.

Naruto walked fearlessly in to the mist and released two layers of his strength seal. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. Its the no-brows and... your girlfriend?"

Zabuza didn't know how to react. How did the kid see through his **Hiding in Mist **technique. Not even Haku was able to do that. "How did you know it was us?" Stupid question really. It was fairly obvious that it was him who had knocked out the workers but he wanted to know how he knew about Haku, even though he got his gender wrong.

"Well that confirms my suspicions you had a comrade or few with you. You really should trust your own techniques more." Naruto said. "Well let's get started with this, shall we?"

* * *

**AN: **I couldn't resist. I wanted to leave Zabuza's and Haku's fight to the next chapter.

(1) If sharingan sees it. Then it copies it.

(2) Elder Spear from Disgaea game series. ( I do not own the design. )


End file.
